


malay mo, tayo (sa dulo)

by baekyeolparaluman, loeynibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Post-Break Up, Romance, rapper!yeol, singer!baek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynibaek/pseuds/loeynibaek
Summary: "That's why I want you back," pumiglas ang rapper sa yakapan nilang dalawa para tingnan diretso sa mata si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang mukha nito at saka hinaplos ulit ang pisngi. "Baekhyun, tayo na lang ulit.""Bakit?"Simpleng tanong na may limang letra. Maraming pwedeng maging sagot at dapat alam ni Chanyeol kung alin ba sa mga 'yon ang tama pero bakit hindi siya makapagsalita?Ayaw niyang maulit ‘yung nangyari two years ago na nanatili siyang tahimik at hindi nakapagsalita.Ayaw na niyang mawala ng gano’n na lang si Baekhyun sa pangalawang pagkakataon.This part, he will do his part.“Kasi… kasi babawi ako sa’yo. Let me fix us. This time I promise, I’ll be better for us. I’ll trust you even more while working with my confidence. Please, Baekhyun."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	malay mo, tayo (sa dulo)

**Author's Note:**

> BY141 Prompt:
> 
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol never had a proper closure kaya naman hindi malaman ng rapper ang mararamdam niya nang iperform ng kanyang ex ang bagong kanta nitong "Love Again" sa isang music awards show na dinaluhan nilang dalawa.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Baekhyun's "Love Again", enjoy reading!

"..Ajikdo nan neol gidarijanni

Nae maeumeul aljanni

Nan neol mideosseo geuraetdeoni"

_Translation:_

_And now are you leaving me?_

_I'm still waiting for you, you know how I feel_

_I trusted you, and then…_

Sunod-sunod at malalim na paghinga ang ginawa ni Loey habang nakatitig sa camera—pang-ending fairy pose. Katatapos lang niyang i-perform ang comeback title track niyang _Gravity_ na may apat na music show wins na at ngayon yata ang pang-lima? Well, hindi niya alam.

Pagkatapos ng performance ni Loey ay pumunta muna siya sa kanyang dressing room para magpaayos ng make up sandali dahil pinawisan siya ng husto sa naging stage nito.

Pagdating ng rapper doon, nadatnan niya ang manager na busy sa pag-inom ng Iced Americano habang nakangiti sa phone nito. Kunot-noong nilapitan ni Loey ang manager niya at dinungaw saglit ang pinagkakaabalahan nito.

"Ano 'yan, ha? Parang kinikilig ka r'yan, hyung," ani Loey pagkatapos makita na may ka-chat nga ang manager niya. "Sino 'yan?"

"Boyfriend ko, ulit," sagot ng nakatatanda at nilock bigla ang cell phone na nasulyapan naman na ni Loey. "'Ulit' kasi lagi mong tinatanong kung bakit ako nakangiti sa phone ko, parang hindi ka pa nasanay na lagi namang siya lang ang kausap ko kapag hindi tayo busy."

"Minseok-hyung talaga, laging galit. Nagtanong lang ako, eh. Malay mo may bago ka palang kinakikiligan d'yan?" Umupo na si Loey at nagsimula na ang makeup artist niya sa retouch. "Bakit ba kasi hindi pa kayo magpakasal? Thirty ka na, oh. Twenty-eight na rin naman siya. Ano pang hinihintay niyo?"

"Nag-iipon pa kami. Hindi pa sapat para sa mga gusto naming ipundar tulad ng bahay at lupa pero may budget na kami para sa kasal," napatango na lang si Loey kasi naiintindihan din naman niyang hindi madali sinusuggest nito sa manager niya. "Saka kung makapagsalita ka r'yan! Ikaw nga twenty-eight na rin, wala pang boyfriend o girlfriend!"

Natahimik si Loey saglit; oo nga pala, wala siyang love life tapos ang lakas niyang makasiste sa manager niya.

"Busy ako," sabay focus kunwari sa phone na ismu'y may importanteng bagay siyang nakita roon.

"Dalawang taon mo nang sinasabi 'yan, mapagod ka naman. Dalawang taon ka nang 'busy', eh," pang-aasar ni Minseok sa alaga niyang nawalan na ng emosyon ang mga mata.

Biglang nag-iba ang kaninang lively aura ni Loey na napalitan ng nakakabinging katahimikan na nagbigay ng cold ambiance sa mga nasa dressing room. Close friend naman na nila lahat ng staff doon at pamilya na rin ang turing nila sa isa't isa kaya aware rin sila sa mga personal na storya ng bawat isa. Sa mahigit limang taon ba naman nilang pagsasama-sama, hindi na rin talaga nakakapagtaka.

Lahat ng tungkol kay Loey alam nila, _maliban sa isa_.

"Nga pala, may bagong nominated sa 1st place ngayon; may bago kang kalaban," saad ng manager niya nang kumalma ng kaunti ang atmosphere.

"Really? Kailan siya nagcomeback?"

"Nung isang araw lang so bali first music show niya ngayon," ngumiti ito ng nakakaloko pero hindi 'yon masyadong napansin ni Loey. "Good luck!" Sabay kindat sa rapper.

"Huh?" Confused siyang tiningnan ng binata at magtatanong pa sana ito kung bakit may pa-good luck nang matapos agad ang retouch sa kanya kaya dapat na siyang bumalik sa may stage.

Agad siyang pinaupo ng isang staff sa may gilid ng stage para hindi siya makita sa camera pero makikita pa rin niya ang susunod na magpeperform na panghuli na nga para sa araw na 'to—'yung nominated din sa 1st place.

Sobrang busy na rin kasi ni Loey sa promotions at kaliwa't kanang shoot ng mga variety show guestings kaya wala rin siyang idea kung sino ang makakalaban niya ngayon. Pero okay lang, he knows Gravity is doing really well sa charts at sales kaya walang dapat ikabahala.

Habang naghihintay sa performer ay kinuha niya muna saglit ang phone niya para icheck ang mga SNS accounts niya at tingnan kung nagustuhan ba ng _Yeolmaes_ ang naging performance niya. Masyado siyang naging busy at hindi namalayan na nandoon na yung artist sa stage at magsisimula na siyang kumanta.

"Dasi hanbeon naege malhaejwo

Dasi geunalcheoreom saranghandago haejwo"

_Translation:_

_Please tell me once again_

_Tell me that you love me like that day_

Dahan-dahang napaangat ang ulo ng rapper nang marinig niya ang _sobrang familiar_ na boses sa mic. Nagkaroon siya ng inner self debate kung titingnan ba niya ang artist kasi kung hindi siya nagkakamali, _sa kanya ang boses na 'yun._

Nanalo ang curious self ni Loey kaya naman tumingin na siya sa stage para kumpirmahin ang hinala nito.

Parang tumigil ang mundo niya nang malamang tama siya, si Byun Baekhyun nga o mas kilala sa tawag na Hyun. Ang ex-boyfriend niya, ang dahilan kung bakit "dalawang taon na siyang busy", at ang puno't dulo kung bakit niya nagawa at naisulat ang Gravity.

Kaya ba nag-good luck sa kanya kanina ang manager niya? Dahil makikita niya ang dating nobyo ngayon and turned out na sila pala ang magkalaban? Pagkatapos ng dalawang taong hiatus nito at hindi nila pagkikita, nandito si Hyun ngayon malapit sa kanya, nagpeperform ulit.

Bumalik kay Loey lahat ng takot, sakit, at walang kasiguraduhang mga bukas nila noon. Pumikit siya at sinubukang alisin ang mga 'yan sa utak niya pero as usual, nabigo lang siya.

_Pero hindi.. hindi ko na mahal_.

"Dasi hanbeon naege malhaejwo

Nareul saranghandago haejwo

Don't leave me alone baby

Just stay for the night baby

Nal tteonaji anketdago malhaejwo"

_Translation:_

_Please tell me again_

_Tell me you love me_

_Don't leave me alone baby_

_Just stay for the night baby_

_Say you won't leave me_

Pinakinggang mabuti ni Loey ang kanta ni Hyun. Ang sweet pa rin ng boses nito, walang pinagbago. Punong-puno rin ng emosyon ang bawat pagbigkas nito sa mga linya.

Pagdilat niya ay saglit na nagtama ang mga mata nila na siya namang nagpalakas ng tibok ng puso niyang kanina pa gustong kumawala sa dibdib niya. Rinig na rinig ng binata ang mabilis na pagtibok nito at tanging 'yon at boses lang ni Hyun ang naririnig niya ngayon.

_Pero hindi.. hindi ko na mahal._

Pakiramdam ni Loey ay para sa kanya ang bawat linya, na binuo ang kanta para malaman niya kung anong naramdaman ni Hyun noon at nararamdaman nito hanggang ngayon.

Pero bakit siya mag-aassume? Dalawang taon na silang wala at hindi malabong may iba nang mahal si Hyun. They weren't really on good terms after they broke up. Ni closure nga, wala sila. Basta nang maghiwalay sila two years ago, inalis na rin nila ang isa't isa sa mga buhay nila and Loey never heard anything from him except one; ang biglaang hiatus nito pagkatapos ng album promotions niya.

_Pero hindi.. hindi ko na mahal_.

Both went separate ways na hindi napansin sa public dahil una, tanging mga close friends lang nila ang nakakaalam ng relasyon nila at pangalawa, may dating ban pa sila sa kontrata no'ng panahong 'yun.

Hyun and Loey, the rising rookies, kept their relationship safe with the help of their friends. Halimaw ang industriya, kapag nahuli sila, lahat ng pinagharapan nila ng ilang taon ay maaaring mawala ng parang bula.

"Tell me your love again

Come back to me again

Tell me your love again

Come back to me again"

Napatagal yata ang pagrereminisce ni Loey at hindi niya napansin na tapos na palang magperform si Hyun. Sinenyasan na siya ng staff na pumunta sa stage dahil malapit na ang awarding, nagtatabulate na lang sila ng final votes.

Pumunta siya sa right side ng mga emcee dahil nando'n sa left side si Hyun. Hindi siya makasulyap kasi mabibisto 'to sa camera. Tama na siguro 'yung kaninang pagtitig niya rito habang nagrereminisce.

_Pero hindi.. hindi ko na mahal_.

"Congratulations, Hyun!" Sigaw ng emcee na si Mina at inabot ang trophy at bouquet sa first place ngayong araw.

"Thank you! This is for you, my Eris! Thank you for giving Love Again lots of love!~ I'll work harder in the future! Thank you!" Abot matang ngiti ang binigay ni Hyun sa camera na para bang kausap talaga ang mga fans niya. His crescent shaped eyes are shining and that's what Loey loved.

_Focus, Chanyeol_.

Encore stage na ng first place kaya dapat na silang umalis lahat sa stage. Labag man sa loob, bumalik na si Loey sa dressing room niyang nakapout na halos dahil naiinis siya sa manager niya.

Hindi man nanalo ang Gravity tulad ng inaasahan nila ng fans niya, at least nakita niya ang taong dalawang taon niya nang gustong makita.

"Hyung naman, eh! Bakit hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin?!" Parang batang nagmumukmok si Loey sa shot gun seat ng sasakyan ni Minseok. Kasalukuyan silang nasa kalagitnaan ng highway sa Seoul at pauwi na pagkatapos ng isang mahabang araw ng schedules at promotions ni Loey.

"Pero winarningan kita!"

"Anong warning doon sa 'Good luck!' mo kanina?!"

"Ibig sabihin, you should prepare yourself! Hindi ka man lang ba nakahalata?"

Para silang aso't pusa na nagtatalo sa gitna ng traffic. Magkaibigan naman na talaga sila bago i-assign si Minseok ng company para maging manager ni Loey. College friends sila at eventually, nagmeet din sa entertainment company pero si Minseok as aplikante bilang manager at si Loey bilang trainee.

To make the long story short, naging manager din ni Loey ang college friend niyang si Minseok.

"Sa dami ba naman kasi ng artist na makakalaban ko, bakit siya pa? I'm not sure if this is a coincidence pero pagkatapos niyang magwalk out sa apartment namin two years ago, ngayon ko pa siya makikita? At partida, sa music show pa!" Sagot naman ng rapper. Medyo frustrated siya dahil hindi na naman niya alam kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman.

Ang galing namang coincidence nito kung sakali, dinali siya sa mismong kahinaan niya.

Ngayong bumalik na si Hyun sa entertainment world pagkatapos ng dalawang taong hiatus nito, ang interactions nila ay hindi na maiiwasan lalo na't pareho silang kabilang sa third generation idols.

"Eh bakit ka nagagalit?" Minseok's eyebrows are teasing him, sinabayan pa ng nakakalokong ngiti nito. "Mahal mo pa 'no?"

Mahal? Ang sarap lang tawanan ng salitang 'yan ngayon sa kadahalinang may pait sa labi ng rapper sa tuwing itatanong niya sa sarili kung mahal pa ba niya si Baekhyun nang hindi niya alam kung mahal pa rin ba siya ng binata na sigurado siyang _hindi naman na._

"H-hindi na! Dalawang t-taon na, hyung naman. May sari-sarili na kaming mga buhay ngayon at b-baka may b-bago na siyang boyfriend," asik ni Loey at ibinaling na lang ang tingin sa labas. Umuulan pa naman ngayon kaya pakiramdam niya tuloy nagfifilm siya ng music video at may zad song sa background.

"Pero nauutal ka. You can't even say it properly, Park Chanyeol. What's holding you back?" Chanyeol na kasi wala na sila sa trabaho; magkasama na sila bilang magkaiban.

Kung pwede lang lamunin ng lupa si Chanyeol, hindi talaga siya magdadalawang isip na magpalamon dito. Sino pa bang lolokohin niya, eh, alam na ni Minseok ang bawat kilos niya.

Pero hindi, alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi na.

"Nothing. Basta alam ko, hyung, hindi ko na mahal si Baekhyun." Final, at stern na sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Sige, sabi mo 'yan." Well, siguro hindi na talaga.

Hindi na nga ba talaga?

Babaling sa kanan, babaling sa kaliwa, titihaya saka dadapa. Alas tres na ng madaling araw, mulat na mulat pa rin si Chanyeol. May schedule pa siya mamayang alas otso ng umaga, _anak naman ng tupa_. Nocturnal siyang tao pero torture naman yata 'yung tatlo o apat na oras na tulog? Idagdag mo pa na buong araw ang schedule niya kahapon at miski si Minseok na manager niya ay napagod din.

Madilim sa buong unit ng rapper at tanging ilaw lang ng bed side lamp niya ang bukas. Nasanay na siya ng ganito unlike noong high school siya na walang kahit anong ilaw sa kwarto niya but when a certain someone asked him, "Hindi ka ba nasusuffocate sa dilim ng kwarto natin? Mag-ilaw nga tayo, kahit maliit. Para akong sinasakal sa dilim dito, eh." Doon siya natutong magbukas ng ilaw, para na rin sa boyfriend niyang feeling sinasakal daw sa sobrang dilim.

Bumangon muna si Chanyeol at nagtungo sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig na maiinom ngunit sa halip na tubig, nahagip ng mata niya ang ilang bote ng beer sa gilid ng ref.

"Ito na lang siguro, pampaantok na rin," bulong nito sa sarili sabay kuha ng isang bote ng beer at dumiretso agad sa kanyang studio.

Binuksan nito ang computer at nagpatugtog ng mga kanta sa playlist niya. Sa tabi ng monitor ay nakabukas ang notepad na naglalaman ng mga ideas at possible lyrics na pwedeng ilagay sa mga susunod niyang icocompose na kanta. Parang diary na hindi? Basta kapag may naiisip siya, rekta sulat na agad sa notepad 'yan kahit nasa kalagitnaan man siya ng flight.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang notepad at nagsulat ng mga bagay na naramdaman niya sa music show nang makita at marinig si Baekhyun.

Kada isang lagok ng beer ay isang mabigat na emosyon din ang nailalathala sa notepad niya. Ang diin ng lapis sa bawat letra ay nagsasabi ng tunay na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol.

Sakit, pag-iisa, pagkabigo, at pagsisisi.

Dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas ngunit hindi pa rin makalimutan ni Chanyeol ang mga luha na bumuhos mula sa mga mata ni Baekhyun nang tuluyan na itong mapagod, physically at emotionally, sa lahat ng nangyayari sa trabaho niya at sa relasyon nila.

_"Are you still working with Sehun?" Bungad na tanong ni Chanyeol pagkahubad pa lang ni Baekhyun ng sapatos. 'Yun na agad, wala man lang 'hi, hello, o kumain ka na ba?'_

_Alas dose na ng hating gabi at marahas na pinadaan ni Baekhyun and dalawang kamay sa buhok niya. Kita naman ni Chanyeol na pagod ito sa trabaho, inaantok na, at gusto na lang matulog pero hindi siya papayag na hindi nila 'to mapag-uusapan ngayon._

_"Are you still working with Sehun?" Pag-ulit na tanong nito. Mahinahon ito pero may diin sa bawat salita, lalo na sa pangalang nabanggit._

_Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at dumiretso na lang sa kwarto nila para sana magbihis na pero agad siyang sinundan ni Chanyeol kasi pakiramdam nito, iniiwasan ng nobyo niya 'yung usapan._

_"Pwede ba, pagpahingahin mo naman muna ako? We can talk about this tomorrow."_

_"No. We'll settle and talk about this matter right now, Baekhyun. Akala ko ba ayaw mong natutulog tayo ng may misunderstanding? Eh bakit ngayon, ayaw mong sagutin 'yung tanong ko? Yes or no and we'll sleep."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you're still working with him?!" Pagtataas ng boses ng nakababata. Kanina pa niya hinihintay si Baekhyun para kumpirmahin kung totoo ba 'yung pictures na sinend sa kanya ng college friend niyang si Nana na isa sa mga nakakaalam ng relasyon nila._

_"Eh anong gusto mo? Tanggihan ko 'yung offer na pwedeng magbigay sa akin ng maraming opportunites at connections?!" Napuno na rin siguro si Baekhyun kaya hindi na niya napigilang magtaas ng boses. "Yes or no and we'll sleep? Now that you already got the answer you want, let me rest. Please."_

_"Wala na bang ibang offer? Last resort mo na ba talaga 'yang kung ano mang gagawin niyo ni Sehun? Maybe there's a better one, 'yung wala siya."_

_"Really, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun scoffed, flabbergasted. "Work is work, walang personal matter ang dapat mainclude doon. Diba dapat as an artist, alam mo rin 'yon? We were taught about professionalism, right? Bakit hindi mo isaksak sa utak mo ngayon na I'm being professional with Sehun?"_

_"But what if you still love him?! Paano kung mas matimbang 'yung ilang taong pagmamahal mo sa kanya kaysa sa apat na taong relasyon natin?!" Nakakabingi ang lakas ng mga boses nila. Walang gustong magpaawat, parehong may mga tanong na kailangan ng kasagutan._

_"Are you doubting my love for you?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Umupo ito sa kama nila at tinitigan siya._

_"Baby.."_

_"Do you think I'll risk everything for you, for us, kung mahal ko pa siya? Pangarap natin 'yung isinugal ko kasama ka kasi mahal natin ang isa't isa bago pa tayo hadlangan ng mga kontratang 'yan. Aware ka na once na mahuli tayo, pareho tayong malilintikan and you wanted to keep our relationship so I agreed kasi sabi mo there's nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm with you. Hindi pa pala sapat 'yon para maniwala kang ikaw at ikaw lang? He may be my first love but you're my greatest love at.. kung nagdududa ka pa rin, I'll leave it up to you. I gave you an assurance through my words and actions and to be honest, I don't know what else to do for you to trust me, Chanyeol. Hindi ko na alam," pagkatapos ay yumuko ito at bumuntong hininga na para bang nagpipigil na lang sa pag-iyak. "At sa loob ng apat na taong relasyon natin, ni minsan ba pinagkatiwalaan mo man lang ako?"_

_"Baekhyun.." Sinubukang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Baekhyun pero umiwas lamang ito sa posibleng pagdampi ng palad niya sa balikat ng isa._

_"Kasi pakiramdam ko, hindi," kasabay ng pagbitaw ni Baekhyun sa mga salitang 'yan ay ang pag-agos din ng mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigilan._

_Pagod na rin si Chanyeol sa nangyayari sa kanila and his jealousy is clouding his judgement and emotions._

_Selos—isa lang 'yan sa maraming dahilan ng napadalas nilang pag-aaway nitong nakaraang tatlong buwan. Minsan ay tyempo na pagod ang isa, tulad ngayon, na siya namang sasabayan ng init ng ulo ng isa._

_"B-Baek, I'm sorry. Hindi ako nag-iisip. Of course, I trust you. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry, baby," lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harapan ng nobyo para iangat at ikulong sa dalawang palad niya ang mukha nito at pahirin ang mga luhang siya ang dahilan._

_A simple apology from the other would make them reconcile but the fights kept on repeating. Walang nagawa 'yung mga sorry kasi naulit lang din nang naulit._

_Nag-away, humingi ng tawad, naulit nang naulit, nasanay, at napagod._

_Pero sa halip na maglean sa kanya ang isa ay inalis nito ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya at tumayo._

_"Baekhyun," tumayo na rin si Chanyeol para hindi siya nakatingalang kakausapin si Baekhyun._

_"Pagod na 'ko, Yeol. I just want a break from everything, from everyone.. Including us.. Kasi sa totoo lang hindi ko na alam kung ako pa ba 'to. Am I working hard for myself or for the sake of the industry I am in?" Sunod-sunod na pagpatak ng luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun at bakas ang pagod sa boses nito. "Sa atin, am I still the person whom you fell in love with? Saka paulit-ulit na 'to, paulit-ulit na tayo pero walang nagbabago. Hindi ako ganito, Chanyeol. Alam kong mapapagod ako sa lahat pero sa'yo, hindi. Pero bakit ganito? Bakit pakiramdam ko pagod na pagod na ako sa relasyon natin?"_

_Napayuko na lang si Chanyeol sa lahat ng nakita at narinig niya. Kahinaan niya 'to, eh, 'yung makitang umiiyak si Baekhyun. Kanina lamang ay nagtataasan ang mga boses nila diba?_

_Ngayon, gusto niyang sagutin 'yung mga tanong ni Baekhyun pero paano niya gagawin 'yun kung siya mismo hindi alam ang sagot kasi sa totoo lang, pagod na rin siya._

_"Masaya ka pa ba sa atin?" Sinagot si Chanyeol ng isang matinding katahimikan. Naiirita siya, gusto niyang marinig 'yung sagot ni Baekhyun. Gusto rin niyang isigaw lahat ng frustrations niya pero hindi niya 'yon gagawin sa harap ng nobyo. "And are you.. giving up on us, Baekhyun?"_

_"I don't know," hikbi ng mahina. "I don't want to.. but do you want me to? I know you're already tired too, Yeol."_

_Isang minutong katahimikan, nakatayo lang sila sa harap ng isa't isa at para bang hinihintay lang ni Baekhyun ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Two more minutes have passed, wala ni isang letra ang lumabas sa bibig ng mas nakababata._

_"Well, I guess, silence means yes," tumalikod na si Baekhyun sa kanya at dahan-dahang lumakad palabas sa kwarto at apartment nila._

_Ngunit bago pa ito makaalis ng tuluyan, narinig muna ni Chanyeol mula sa nobyo ang mga salitang hindi niya alam na wawasak sa kanila at sa relasyon nila._

_"Be happy, Chanyeol. Goodbye."_

Wala siyang nagawa—wala man lang siyang ginawa para pigilan ang nobyo sa pag-alis sa apartment nila noong gabing 'yon. Naestatwa na lang siya roon, ni hindi makapagsalita, at magulo ang isip. It was too late when he came back to his senses, wala na si Baekhyun.

Hindi na talaga binalak ni Chanyeol na pigilan pa si Baekhyun nung una dahil kahit siya, pagod na rin. Naging unhealthy na rin kasi para sa kanilang dalawa ang isa't isa. Pero the moment na makita niyang nagbreakdown si Baekhyun sa harap niya, ginusto na lang din niya itong yakapin at bulungan ng matatamis at pampakalmang mga salita sa pagbabakasakaling tatahan na ang isa at matutulog na lang na nakasiksik sa may dibdib niya.

Pero hindi niya nagawa, hindi niya ginawa.

He couldn't afford to see his baby cry in front of him, most especially because of him.

Pagkatapos ng gabing iyon ay tanging balita na lang ng hiatus ni Baekhyun ang narinig niya. Hindi na rin ito bumalik sa apartment nila kaya naghanap na rin si Chanyeol ng bagong malilipatan.

Nang mabili ang unit na tinitirhan niya ngayon at bago umalis sa lumang apartment, isinauli muna niya lahat ng gamit ni Baekhyun sa manager nito na hindi nawawalan ng contact sa dati niyang nobyo.

Oh Sehun is Baekhyun's first love. Alam ng lahat 'yon kasi high school pa lang sila, hulog na hulog na si Baekhyun kay Sehun. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is Baekhyun's blockmate na nakasama niya sa halos lahat ng organizations at projects noong college sila. Naging magbestfriends sila at naging saksi rin si Chanyeol kung gaano kamahal ni Baekhyun ang binata at kung gaano ito umiyak nang nireject siya ni Sehun dahil may nobyo na pala ito.

From bestfriends, nadevelop sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa't isa at naging officially in a relationship noong mismong araw ng graduation nila.

Sabay silang nag-audition, natanggap pareho sa magkaibang entertainment company, nagtraining, at nagdebut bilang Loey at Hyun ngunit nanatiling matatag ang relasyon nila na kinailangan nilang itago dahil sa kontratang pinirmahan. 5 years upon signing the contract, dapat wala muna silang idate na kahit sino pero nauna sila sa kontrata kaya itinago na lang nila.

Isang taon makalipas ang debut nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay nagdebut na rin si Sehun. Nagtraining nga rin pala ito pero nauna silang dalawa. Wala namang kaso kay Chanyeol kung nagdebut na ang nakababata, ang medyo tagilid lang sa kanya ay nasa iisang kompanya ang nobyo niya at ang first love nito.

Naubos na ang beer na iniinom ni Chanyeol pero ang emosyon at mga bagay na gusto niyang isulat, hindi pa. Siguro nga, walang makakapigil sa nararamdaman niya ngayon; kahit alas otsong schedule pa 'yan.

Isang linggo ang lumipas mula noong makita niya ulit si Baekhyun. Naging nominated ulit sila pareho sa mga music shows pero isa na lang doon ang dinaluhan ni Chanyeol at pagkatapos noon ay hindi na sila ulit nagkita. Nagsalitan lang din sila sa panalo at hindi naglalayo sa charts ang mga bagong release nila.

Sinusubukan naman ni Chanyeol na kalimutan na 'yung unang pagkikita nila pero kahit anong gawin niya, ayaw na mawala sa utak niya 'yung Baekhyun noong araw na 'yon. Alam mo 'yon? 'Yung parang mas masaya, mas matibay, at mas buo. Kung ikukumpara sa huli nilang pagkikita, hindi maipagkakailang nagkalaman ito ng kaunti at glowing siya ngayon. 'Yung pisngi rin niya ay nagmistulang mochi at parang ang sarap pisilin. Masaya siya para sa dating nobyo ngunit hindi niya lang maiwasang isipin na paano kaya kung sila pa? Makikita pa rin kaya niya ang kislap sa mga mata ng isa?

Ngayong araw ay walang schedule si Chanyeol kahit isa. Patapos na rin kasi ang album promotions niya next week at isang variety show na lang ang natitirang hindi pa naishoshoot.

Buong araw lang siyang nasa studio niya at nagttry ng iba't ibang instruments at beats na pwedeng umayon sa susunod na ilalabas niyang kanta, _'yung sinulat niya nung gabing hindi siya makatulog_. Hindi naman sa tinatamad siyang magluto pero parang gano'n na nga kaya umorder na lang siya ng pizza at chicken para sa lunch niya. Cheat day, on diet siya, eh.

Habang busy ang binata sa pagkain, naisipan nitong maglaro muna sa kanyang personal computer dahil namimiss niya na ring maglaro ng League.

Sa kalagitnaan ng clash, may tumawag sa phone niya pero mamaya na 'yon, gg na siya. Missed call, isa. Hindi na muna niya tiningnan kung sino 'yon ngunit tumawag ito ulit. Nainis na si Chanyeol kaya sinagot na niya ang tawag at nilagay sa loudspeaker mode nang hindi man lang sinisilip kung sino ang caller.

"Chanyeol!" Sigaw ng lalaki sa kabilang linya. May pagmamadali sa boses nito at may ingay sa paligid.

"Sino 'to?" Tuloy pa rin sa paglalaro si Chanyeol. Good game talaga, walang pabuhat.

"Anong sino 'to? Huy, Chanyeol, ano na!"

"Teka, teka, gg na, tek—" kaso 'yung kaninang strategy ng team nila ay nabasa na yata nung kalaban kaya sila naman ang naubos. "ANO BA 'YAN! ANG GANDA NA, EH!" Chanyeol shouted out of frustration. Panalo na sana, naolats pa.

"Siesta ka yata ngayon, ah?" Ngayon, tahimik na sa paligid nung caller.

"Walang schedule, eh. Teka, sino ba—" pachill chill niyang sagot saka chineck kung sino 'yung caller. Nang makita nito kung sino 'yon, nanlaki ang mga mata niya at inalis sa loudspeaker mode ang tawag. "Junmyeon-hyung! Sorry! Naglalaro kasi ako, hindi ko agad nakita kung sino 'yung natawag."

"It's okay, Chanyeol. 'Wag ka lang sisigaw next time kasi nakakabingi," sabi ni Junmyeon. Halos mabingi nga naman siya nang sumigaw si Chanyeol kanina nung matalo ito.

"Oo na," sagot ng nakababata saka sinundan ng isang tipid na bungisngis. "Bakit ka nga pala napatawag, hyung?"

"Since natapos na 'yung musical namin at successful ang buong production at feedbacks, I decided to throw a party at my house later. Are you free tonight? Maybe you can join us."

Junmyeon Kim, isa sa mga naging kaibigan nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun noong mga trainee pa lang sila. Unlike them na ang focus ay music, si Junmyeon ay isang artist na sa pag-arte naman nakafocus though nakanta rin naman siya minsan. Same company sila Junmyeon at Chanyeol kaya mas naging malapit sila sa isa't isa. Parang kuya na nga talaga ni Chanyeol si Junmyeon tutal at ate lang ang mayroon siya. Siya rin ang halos nakasama ng nakababata noong panahong nadurog ito sa hiwalayan nila ni Baekhyun.

"Sure! Anong oras ba, hyung?"

"8pm! Sa bahay ko," halata ang excitement sa boses ni Junmyeon kaya hindi na rin mapigilang mapangiti ni Chanyeol. Dalawang buwan kasi silang hindi nagkita at kung hindi pa manonood si Chanyeol ng musical nito ay hindi pa yata sila magkikita. Despite his busy schedules, nagawan pa rin ng paraan ni Chanyeol na mapanood ang kaibigan.

"Sige, hyung. I'll be there! Bye!" Akmang ibababa na dapat ni Chanyeol ang tawag nang marinig pa niya ang isang malakas na 'Wait!' sa kabilang linya. "Bakit?"

"Kasi, uh, Chanyeol.. kasi.." Hindi mapakali si Junmyeon at rinig na rinig 'yon ni Chanyeol.

"May nakalimutan ka bang sabihin, Junmyeon-hyung? Attire ba? Casual ba o formal?"

"Ha? Ano, bahala ka. You can wear anything you want, pero Chanyeol kasi," sinasadya yatang tumigil ni Junmyeon at naaasar na si Chanyeol kasi kanina pa siya nabibitin.

"Hyung ano ba 'yu—"

"Nakita ko kasing nagkasama na kayo ni Baek sa music show last week so I assumed you guys already reconciled," may alinlangan sa boses ng nakatatanda dahil alam na alam niya kung anong pinagdaan ni Chanyeol noon. "So I invited him too, tutal we're friends din naman at nanood siya nung musical namin. Would that be okay for you?"

Saglit na natahimik si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot; thoughts are flooding his head. Paano kung iditch niya na lang kaya 'yung party ni Junmyeon at nagcome up sa isang gasgas na alibi? Kaso baka masaktan ang kaibigan dahil naka-oo na siya. Paano kung humindi na lang kaya siya? Opinion din naman niya ang tinatanong ni Junmyeon. Kaso hindi ba parang ang kapal naman ng mukha niyang tumanggi, hindi naman siya ang host.

"If you don't like the idea, okay lang! Manager pa lang naman niya ang nakakaalam. I can tell him na 'wag na lang, maiintindihan naman siguro ni Jongdae 'yon," Junmyeon's tone became apologetic. Sobrang sensitive kasi ng topic na 'to para kay Chanyeol kaya maiintindihan niya rin kung hihindi ito o hindi na lang pupunta.

"No, hyung. That's fine, okay na ako. Isa pa, it's your party, not mine. You can invite whoever you want," out of the blue-ng sagot ni Chanyeol. Bakit nga ba siya basta basta gumagawa ng desisyon eh wala naman siyang plano? "Wait, si Jongdae pa rin ang manager ni Baek?"

"Yes. Parang kayo ni Minseok, since debut until now," sinundan ito ng awkward silence. Hindi nila alam kung sino ang puputol sa usapan o kung may kasunod pa ba. "So, I'll see you later then?" Sinubukang i-lift ni Junmyeon 'yung mood at mabuti namang okay na 'yung sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Yes, hyung. See you later!"

Okay lang. Okay lang naman talaga sa kanyang makasama si Baekhyun ulit sa isang event. Act normal na lang siya, aktong magkatrabaho sila. Hindi iimik kung hindi iimikan, hindi ngingiti kung hindi ngingitian. Aattend lang siya ng party, mag-eenjoy, at uuwi ng maayos.

_Sana nga_.

Pagpatak ng alas syete ng gabi ay sakto ring paglabas ni Chanyeol sa walk in closet niya habang dala ang tatlong pares ng damit at pambaba na pinagpilian niya sa loob ng isang oras at ibinagsak na lang sa kama. Hindi siya makapili kung ano ba ang dapat niyang isuot. Kinakabahan siyang baka overdressed siya o kaya naman ay masyadong casual ang maisuot niya.

Sabi naman ni Junmyeon kahit ano ang suotin pero bakit hirap na hirap siyang pumili ngayon?

45 minutes na lang, alas otso na tapos kinse minuto na byahe rin ang layo ng bahay ng kaibigan sa condo niya, traffic pa minsan. Nakakahiya naman kung malalate pa si Chanyeol kaya tinawagan na niya ang manager para humingi ng suggestion.

Nakalimang ring bago sagutin ni Minseok. Ibababa na nga dapat ni Chanyeol dahil mukhang busy ang manager niya pero nasagot nito ang tawag bago ibaba ng nakababata, "Minseok-hyung, nasaan ka?"

"Papunta na kila Junmyeon. Ikaw ba?" Rinig sa background ang mahinang tunog ng stereo.

"Pupunta ka rin? Sinong kasabay mo? Ang aga naman yata, hyung," akala kasi ni Chanyeol ay hindi pupunta ang manager niya dahil nagtetext naman ito sa kanya kapag may ganitong event pero hindi ito nagtext kanina.

"Sinundo kasi ako ni Dae sa company kanina eh diba invited rin sila ni Baek kaya didiretso na kami kila Junmyeon."

At the mere mention of his name, naalala ni Chanyeol ang agenda niya kung bakit siya tumawag kay Minseok.

"So kasama niyo na si Baek—"

"No, hindi pa. May family dinner pa raw sila so baka malate siya. Makakapag-enjoy ka pa ng kaunting oras," sabi ni Minseok sabay tawa nang malakas. Napakalakas talaga nitong mang-asar kahit kailan.

"Mag-eenjoy ako kahit nandiyan siya," defensive na sagot naman ng nakababata at nakarinig siya ng impit na mga tawa sa kabilang linya.

"Chanyeol kumusta ka na?" Rinig niyang sigaw ng isa pang boses sa kabilang linya. "Tagal na, ah!"

"Hyung ang ingay pa rin pala ng boyfriend mo, hindi ka ba nabibingi r'yan?"

"Hoy anong maingay?!" Sigaw ulit nito.

"Nakaloudspeaker ka, Chanyeol. Naririnig ni Jongdae 'yung mga sinasabi mo."

"See you later, Jongdae! Nakakamiss ka palang asarin," naging close kasi noon sila Chanyeol at Jongdae dahil sa relationship nila ni Baekhyun na buong buo na sinuportahan nito. Isa pa ay nobyo siya ng manager niyang si Minseok kaya madalas sila magkasama noon.

Ganito sila kapag wala sa trabaho—parang magtotropa lang ang turingan dahil hindi rin naman nagkakalayo ang mga edad nila.

"Oo nga pala, bakit ka napatawag?" Panimula ulit ni Minseok dahil malapit na rin sila sa bahay ni Junmyeon.

"Kasi.. hyung, 'di ako makapili ng susuotin," hesitant pa si Chanyeol nung una at napakamot na lang sa kanyang batok dahil nahihiya talaga siya. "May tatlo naman na akong pinagpipilian kaso baka maging overdressed ako, nakakahiya naman."

"Kahit ano na lang, okay na 'yan."

"Magpolo kaya ako o magsuit na lang?"

"Yeol, casual clothes lang kami ni Dae. Syempre magiging overdressed ka niyan, hindi naman work ang pupuntahan mo—" napahinto muna si Minseok sa pagsasalita nang may marealize siya sa sitwasyon ni Chanyeol. "At saka teka ha, bakit ka nahihirapan pumili? Diba noon naman miski ano na lang ang isuot mo, okay na kasi sabi mo gwapo ka naman?"

"Magpapapogi 'yan doon, baby. 'Wag ka nang magtaka," singit ulit ni Jongdae. "Am I right, Chanyeol?"

"A-anong magpapapogi? 'Di ko na kailangan no'n. Kahit anong isuot ko bagay sa akin," confident na sagot ng binata at mas lalong lumakas ang halakhak ng magnobyo sa kabilang linya.

"Exactly! So bakit ka nahihirapan pumili ng outfit ngayon? You know very well na kahit simple shirt and shorts lang ang suot mo, magtretrend ka pa rin because they liked your look," paliwanag naman ng manager niya. "Wear anything you want, Chan. I swear you'll look good and.. you also know _he_ likes it when you wear plain shirts."

"Oo nga, Chanyeol! Don't worry, hindi pa rin naman mahirap magpaimpress sa _kanya_ tulad noon," sige, magtitiwala siya sa words ni Jongdae tutal siya naman ang kasama ng dati niyang nobyo noon pa.

Pero teka, hindi naman siya magpapaimpress ah? Gusto niya lang magmukhang maayos at presentable. Hindi siya nahihirapan mamili ng damit dahil kay Baekhyun. Hindi talaga, promise.

Kaunti lang?

Siguro?

"Sige na, Chanyeol, nandito na kami sa bahay ni Junmyeon. Magbihis ka na at baka malate ka pa," sabi ni Minseok nang marinig niya ang pagpatay ng makina ng sasakyan.

"Sige, susunod na lang ako r'yan, hyung."

"Nga pala, Chanyeol!" Pahabol na sigaw ng manager. "Magdala ka ng proteksyon, in case lang. In case lang naman."

"Minseok-hyung ano—!" Sasagot pa sana si Chanyeol ngunit huli na, binabaan na siya ng manager niya ng tawag.

Kaya hindi talaga siya nagtataka na magnobyo sina Jongdae at Minseok, eh. Parehong napakagaling mang-asar tapos magkasundo sila sa halos lahat ng bagay at mga trip nila sa buhay.

_Sana lahat._

Pagkatapos ng mahigit kinse minutong pagsusukat at pagpapalit ng pares ng damit ay nakuntento na siya sa napili, "Bahala na."

Naririnig na ang malakas na tugtog sa loob ng isang partikular na malaking bahay sa Seoul nang dumating ang lalaking sakay ng itim na Mercedes-Benz. Ipinarada niya ang sasakyan sa tabi ng sasakyan ng manager niya at nagtungo na sa loob ng bahay ng kaibigan.

Agaw pansin ang pagpasok ng matangkad na lalaking nakasuot ng plain white shirt na humubog sa well-toned niyang dibdib at matigas na braso na nakatuck in sa denim pants na nag-emphasize na long legged ang binata kasama ng simpleng black cap at gold na Rolex watch. Hindi maiwasang mapalingon ng bawat taong malalampasan ng nasabing binata dahil sobrang bango rin nito at sino ba naman ang hindi lilingon kung dumaan malapit sa 'yo ang isang Park Chanyeol?

Hindi sobrang dami ng tao sa party ni Junmyeon ngunit hindi rin naman kaunti. Panay katrabaho, mga direktor, buong crew ng musical, at ibang kaibigan ni Junmyeon sa entertainment at showbiz industry. May mga nakilala siya at bilang pagrecognize sa mga dating nakatrabaho o kaibigan ay nagbow na lang si Chanyeol at ngumiti ng tipid.

Ang unang pakay ni Chanyeol pagpasok niya sa bahay ng kaibigan ay hanapin ito at i-congratulate ngunit halos lahat na yata ng kakilala niya ay nakita na niya pero hindi pa rin niya matanaw si Junmyeon. Saan naman kayang lupalop ng bahay nandoon 'yon?

"Chan!" Sigaw ng isang boses sa may bandang likod ni Chanyeol. Hindi gano'n kalinaw ang boses ng tumawag sa kanya sapagkat natatalo ito ng malakas na tugtog. "Dito, huy!"

Iginala ng binata ang kanyang mga mata at nakita ang manager niya kasama ng nobyo nitong si Jongdae na nakaupo sa sofa sa may living room. May hawak silang wine glass at parang may sariling mundo sa isang sulok ng maingay ng tugtugan. Sumesenyas ang dalawa na lumapit siya sa kanila dahil nagmumukha na siyang nawawalang bata kahahanap kay Junmyeon.

"Sino bang hinahanap mo? Kanina ka pa namin tinitingnan ni Minseok, para kang nawawala r'yan," sambit agad ni Jongdae nang makaupo si Chanyeol sa tabi nila sabay abot ng wine glass sa bagong dating na binata.

"Si Junmyeon-hyung kasi hindi ko mahanap. Icocongratulate ko muna sana para malaman niya ring pumunta talaga ako," sagot naman ni Chanyeol at saka lumagok ng red wine na isinalin ng manager niya.

"Kausap 'yung mga directors doon sa taas, may isang project pa yata silang inooffer kay Junmyeon pero this time, movie naman na raw."

"Ah, okay. Mamaya na lang siguro. Anong napag-usapan sa company kanina, Minseok-hyung?" May isang minuto na ang lumipas ngunit nakatitig lang sa kanya ang magboyfriend na nasa harap niya. "Bakit? May dumi ba ako sa mukha?"

"Akala ko ba nahihirapan kang pumili ng damit? Tingnan mo nga 'yan, ang simple simple ng outfit mo ngayong gabi pero halos lahat ng leeg mabali na makalingon lang sa 'yo," completely out of topic na sagot ng manager niya. Kakaiba talaga minsan 'tong si Minseok, eh.

"Wala na akong choice. Kaysa naman 'yung suit na matte green o 'yung polo na baby blue, edi sumobra naman sabi mo."

"Ang galing naman ng alaga namin, sinusunod talaga 'yung mga payo namin! Ang bango bango pa! Pinaghandaan mo talaga 'tong gabing 'to 'no, lover boy?" Compliment ba 'yon o pang-aasar na naman galing kay Jongdae?

"Alam mo ikaw, kanina ka pa," sabi naman ni Chanyeol sabay pinaulanan ng sunod-sunod na mahihinang suntok ang nobyo ng manager.

Nagtatawanan lang ang tatlong magkakaibigan nang bumaba sina Junmyeon kasama ang ibang direktor at producers. Agad namang tumayo si Chanyeol at inexcuse ang sarili sa manager niya at nobyo nito para lapitan ang kaibigan pero sa may bandang likod, nahagip ng mata ni Chanyeol ang isang matangkad din na binatang nakasuot ng blue green na jacket at Berluti shirt bilang under shirt na nakatuck in sa black nitong pants at black belt. May kausap din itong producer.

Wow, parang nahiya naman siya sa suot niya.

Pero.. anong ginagawa ni Oh Sehun dito?

"Chanyeol! You came!" With a big smile, binati siya ni Junmyeon nang makalapit siya rito. "Kanina ka pa?"

Nagyakapan ang magkaiban at pinat ang isa't isa sa likod. Iniwan naman na sila ng mga kasama ni Junmyeon kanina dahil napag-usapan naman na ang dapat nilang mapag-usapan.

"No, kararating ko lang din halos, hyung."

"What do you want? Foods and drinks are inside, help yourself na lang ha?"

"Hyung.."

"Oh?"

"Si Oh Sehun ba 'yung nakita kong kasabay niyong bumaba kanina?" Nakayuko at hesitant si Chanyeol habang nagtatanong siya.

"Shit, oo nga pala. Oo, sorry Yeol, nakalimutan ko lang banggitin sa 'yo. We're going to work together kasi and dito namin pinag-usapan along with the directors kaya ko siya ininvite. I know you aren't—"

"No, hyung! No need to apologize, naiintindihan ko naman. Saka diba sabi ko naman sa 'yo kanina, this is your party and you can invite whoever you want."

Hinila ni Junmyeon si Chanyeol para umupo sa tabi nina Minseok at Jongdae at saka ito binigyan ng maiinom.

"But still, I want you to be comfortable here and enjoy the night. You're doing a lot of work right now kaya gusto kong makahinga ka naman dito—away from the camera, from the public, from anything," saad nito habang nakatingin sa mata ng nakababata. Tulad ni Minseok, alam ni Junmyeon; alam niya lahat ng pinagdaanan ni Chanyeol noon at hindi siya sigurado kung naghilom na ba ang mga sugat nito.

"Thanks, hyung. You're really the best. Pero really, I'm fine."

"The best si Junmyeon? Eh paano ako? Better lang?" Pagmumukmok ng cute niyang manager sa tabi nila. Nakapout pa ito at nakapamewang. Hindi mukhang galit, sa totoo lang, kasi ang cute.

"Okay lang 'yan, babe. The best ka naman para sa 'kin," singit naman ni Jongdae sabay halik sa kamay ng kanyang nobyo.

In that simple gesture, napangiti na agad si Minseok. Ang lalandi.

"Matagal ka ng napalitan bilang best friend ni Chanyeol, Minseok. Tanggapin mo na lang," pang-aasar naman ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan.

"Self-proclaimed best friend ka lang, Junmyeon. Isa pa, mas matanda ako sa 'yo, call me hyung!"

"Tapos kapag si Jongdae okay lang na 'di ka tawaging hyung?!"

"Hoy, hoy, Junmyeon-hyung, 'wag mo akong idamay r'yan. Baka hindi niyo gustong marinig kung anong mas gusto niyang tawag ko sa kanya lalo na kapag nasa—" hindi pa man natatapos ni Jongdae ang sinasabi ay tinakpan na agad ni Minseok ang bibig nito kasi panigurado, kabalbalan lang 'yon at pang-aasar sa dalawa pa nilang kaibigan.

Hindi talaga maipagkakailang close ang apat pero kung paano ito nangyari? Mahabang kwento pero kung papaikliin, ipinakilala ni Chanyeol si Minseok kay Junmyeon at dahil pareho silang mahilig sa dad jokes, nagkasundo sila. Si Jongdae naman 'yung tipo ng tao na kayang makaclose kahit sino kaya sa unang pagkikita pa lang nila ni Junmyeon sa bar ni Chanyeol ay naging close na agad sila.

Lima sila noon, kasama pa nila si Baekhyun pero pagkatapos maghiwalay ng dalawa at maghiatus ang binata, si Jongdae na lang ang natirang may communication sa kanya. Lahat talaga, wala. They were completely thrown out of Baekhyun's life pero naintindihan nila 'yon. Hindi sila nagalit o nagtampo man lang noong sabihin ni Jongdae na maghihiatus na muna ito at lalayo pansamantala. Pero syempre hindi alam 'to ni Chanyeol, kay Minseok at Junmyeon niya lang sinabi kasi ayaw ipaalam ni Baekhyun. Saka if that's his way of moving forward, then, go.

Habang lumalalim ang gabi ay lumalalim din ang kwentuhan ng magkakaibigan. Malalakas na tawanan, throwback na mga kwento, mga kahihiyan noon at kung ano-ano pa. Kung minsan ay tumatayo si Junmyeon para mag-entertain ng ibang bisita ngunit bumabalik din ito sa sofa kung nasaan sila para makinig sa kwentuhan ng tatlo. Kung kanina ay red wine lang ang iniinom nila, ngayon naman ay tequila na. Mataas ang alcohol tolerance nila kaya sisiw lang ang tequila. Makakauwi pa rin sila ng buo at kung may hilo man, kaunti lang.

Alas dyes na ng gabi at ang pinagtataka ni Chanyeol, nandito pa rin si Sehun at mukhang may hinihintay base sa frequent na pagtingin nito sa relo niya. Nakaupo ang nasabing binata sa may garden at panay rin ang kalikot at tawag sa phone nito. Wala pa rin si Baekhyun pero sinigurado ni Jongdae na pupunta ito. Hindi kaya hinihintay ni Sehun si Baekhyun?

Hindi rin nagtagal ay may isang black na Audi ang pumasok sa malaking gate ng bahay ni Junmyeon at pumarada sa bakanteng pwesto. Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang pagtayo ng naiinip na si Sehun at tinanaw ang sakay ng Audi.

Medyo agaw pansin din ito dahil ang angas nung exterior ng kotse. Isa pa, 'yung paraan ng pagmamaneho ay para bang nagmamadali.

Nakita niya ang isang maliit na lalaking naglalakad papunta sa loob ng bahay at may dalang maliit na box na may ribbon sa bandang itaas. Nakasuit ito na kulay itim at slacks na kulay itim din na may itim na plain shirt sa loob. Malakas man ang tugtog sa party ni Junmyeon, mas nabingi si Chanyeol sa lakas ng kabog ng puso niyang gusto na yatang kumawala sa rib cage niya.

Sinalubong ni Sehun ng beso ang binata at saka nito inabot ang box sa kanya. Base sa nakikita ni Chanyeol, halos tumalon pa sa saya si Sehun nang makita ang laman ng binigay na box. Niyakap pa nga ni Sehun ang lalaki sa sobrang tuwa at nagtawanan lang sila.

Ano kaya 'yon? Regalo?

_Sana all. 'Di, joke lang_.

Naisip na 'to ni Chanyeol noon. Sabi nga niya kay Minseok diba, na baka may bagong boyfriend na ang dating nobyo niya. Hindi naman talaga malabo 'yon dahil una sa lahat, hindi mahirap magustuhan si Baekhyun. He's almost perfect na nga, eh. Ang hindi niya lang akalain ay sila Baekhyun at Sehun din pala ang magkakatuluyan sa huli.

To say that he feels invalidated is a bit of exaggeration. Sabihin na nating, pakiramdam niya nakisingit lang siya sa dalawa—na kung hindi naging sila ng dating nobyo ay malamang matagal nang naging si Baekhyun at Sehun, ang matagal ng gusto ng maliit na binata.

Hindi narinig ni Chanyeol ang usapan ng dalawa pero sigurado siyang masaya sila. Masaya na pala _siya_. Inalis na niya ang tingin sa kanila dahil papasok na sila sa mismong living room ni Junmyeon pero hindi nakaligtas sa mata ni Chanyeol ang pag-akbay ni Sehun sa kasama nitong binata.

"Junmyeon-hyung!" Alingawngaw ng malakas na boses na pagmamay-ari ng lalaking kararating lang.

Napalingon naman sa kanya ang mga tao sa living room dahil sa lakas ng boses nito.

"Baek! Buti nakarating ka!" Pagtayo ni Junmyeon ay niyakap niya agad ang binatang katabi ni Sehun ngayon.

"Congratulations on the success of your musical, hyung! Sabi ko naman sa 'yo, it would be a hit and also, thank you for inviting me here. I missed you! So so much," yumakap naman pabalik si Baekhyun at nakangiti ito ng malaki dahil sa tuwang makita ulit ang kaibigan. "But wait, am I overdressed? Galing pa kasi ako sa family dinner namin at dumiretso na lang ako dito."

"I missed you too, Baekhyunee! It's been what? Two years? How have you been? And about your clothes, hindi ka naman overdressed. Look at Sehun, nakaleather jacket pa 'yan, oh."

"Galing kasi akong work, hyung, at dumiretso lang din ako dito," sagot naman ng pinakabata sa kanila.

Nakatingin lang ang magkakaibigang sina Chanyeol, Jongdae, at Minseok sa kanila dahil ang rude naman kung bigla na lang silang magsasalita habang nag-uusap pa 'yung tatlo though Chanyeol's eyes are fixed at a certain person—he can't bear to look away.

"Gusto mo pa bang kumain? May food sa loob, let's go? Kanina ka pa rin hinihintay ni Sehun d'yan sa labas kaya kumain muna kayo. You must've been tired, Baekhyunee."

"Hindi na, hyung. I'm already full na so I guess sasamahan ko na lang si Se kumain sa loob," sabi ni Baekhyun na nakapagpaiwas ng tingin ni Chanyeol sa magkakaibigan.

Se? Wow may nickname.

"Sure, sige. Samahan ko muna kayo then help yourself na lang, Sehun. Malaki ka na," pabirong sabi ni Junmyeon sa dalawa saka sila lumakad papunta sa kusina ng kaibigan.

Pag-alis ng tatlo ay hindi maipinta ang mukha ng isang matangkad na binatang nagngangalang Chanyeol. Naka-pout ito habang iniikot ang baso niyang may lamang alak at hindi ito nakaligtas sa mata ng mga kasama niyang kasalukuyan nang nakangiti.

"Oh? Bakit kayo nakangiti sa 'kin?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanila nang mapansin niya ang nakakalokong itsura ng magnobyo. "May nakakatawa ba sa mukha ko?"

"Wala naman," sagot ng manager niya na hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti sa labi.

"We are just amazed by how you fondly look at _him_. Punong-puno pa rin ng pagmamahal, Chanyeol. Nakita rin namin 'yung selos kasi sa totoo lang, kanina ka pa namin pinagmamasdan; simula pa nung dumating si Baekhyun," inilagay ni Jongdae ang kamay niya sa likod ni Chanyeol at pinat ito ng mahina. "Kung pwede ka nga lang tumakbo at kuhanin siya no'ng nagbeso sila ni Sehun, baka ginawa mo na."

"Kaya stop telling us na hindi mo na mahal because your eyes are telling otherwise. Hindi mo kami maloloko at lalong-lalong hindi mo maloloko ang sarili mo," ani Minseok habang nakatingin ng diretso sa mga mata ni Chanyeol para iparamdam sa binata sa seryoso sila ng nobyo sa mga sinasabi nila.

Kahit gaano kalakas mang-asar ang dalawang kasama niya ay hindi maipagkakailang tama ang sinasabi nila—kung minsan nga, sila pa ang nakakapagparealize kay Chanyeol ng bagay-bagay. He became speechless. Gano'n ba talaga siya ka-obvious kanina? Para siyang bukas na libro na madaling nabasa ng mga kaibigan.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay bumalik na si Junmyeon sa couch nila na may apologetic look sa kanyang mukha. "Are you alright, Chan? I'm sorry for being insensitive, I should've—"

"Enough of the apologies, hyung," pagputol ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan at saka ito binigyan ng matamis na ngiti. "I'm okay, I promise. Saka I'm enjoying your party as much as you do kaya no need to worry."

"Oo nga, Myeon, you're worrying too much. Malaki na 'yan, kaya na niya ang sarili niya," sabi naman ni Minseok na ngayo'y nakasandal na ang ulo sa balikat ng kanyang nobyo.

"Lasing ka na, Minseok-hyung?" Asik ng isang bagong boses mula sa may kusina. Dahil nakatalikod si Chanyeol, hindi niya nakita kung sino ang nagsalita pero alam na alam niya kung kanino ang boses na 'yon miski hindi siya humarap.

"Baek!" Sigaw ni Jongdae at nagkunwaring busy si Chanyeol na nagsimula na namang kalikutin ang non-existant business niya sa phone.

"Baka lasing na si Minseok-hyung, ihahatid mo ba 'yan, Dae?" Casual na tanong nito at saka umupo sa tabi ng manager niya sa harap ni Chanyeol.

May dala silang tig-isang bote ng beer at umupo naman si Sehun sa tabi ni Baekhyun sa harap naman ni Junmyeon. Aba talagang hindi mapaghiwalay 'no?

"Baka sa apartment ko muna siya iuwi ngayon, ang layo rin kasi ng apartment niya rito," sagot naman ni Jongdae.

Kapansin-pansin ang pagstiff ng katawan ni Chanyeol nang umupo sa harap niya ang dating nobyo kahit tutok na tutok lang siya sa phone niya ngunit hindi nakaligtas sa mga mata niya ang pagbulong ni Sehun sa dating nobyo ng kung ano man 'yon— _hindi niya gustong alamin_ —at pagtawa nito ng mahina sabay suntok ng pabiro sa hita ng matangkad.

He didn't sign up for this.

Pagkatapos ng usapan na 'yon ay sinundan ito ng nakabibinging katahimikan mula sa circle nila kahit ang lakas ng tugtog mula sa pwesto ng dj. Lahat sila ay nakatingin lang sa mga iniinom nila na para bang may kung anong interesting doon kahit wala naman. Naging awkward ang kaninang buhay na buhay na atmosphere at tila ba lahat sila ay nagpapakiramdaman kung ano ang dapat nilang pag-usapan. Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, sila ang dahilan ng sudden awkwardness na 'to kaya as if on cue, sabay na nag-angat ng mukha sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Aksidenteng nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin at medyo nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya inasahan 'yon. Tinanguan siya ng dating nobyo habang may maliit na ngiti sa labi at dahil nagblangko bigla ang utak niya ay awkward niyang ibinalik sa binata ang maliit na gesture na 'yon.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pag-akyat ng init sa kanyang mukha kaya pasalamat na lang talaga siya at madilim sa party ni Junmyeon pero sana rin ay hindi mapansin ng kahit sino ang pamumula ng tenga niyang naka-stick out sa cap niyang itim. Bumalik na lang ulit siya sa pagkakalikot ng phone habang sinusubukang pakalmahin ang nagwawala niyang puso. Gano'n pa rin pala ang epekto ng ngiti ng isang Byun Baekhyun sa kanya.

Nang maging sobrang suffocating na sa pakiramdam ng matangkad na binata ang paligid ay inexcuse muna niya ang sarili para kumuha pa ng maiinom. Hindi na rin kasi siya mapakali dahil nararamdaman niyang may nakatingin sa kanya—pinapanood ang bawat kilos niya.

Ibinaba niya ang phone sa upuan ng nakabukas at hindi naman sa pagiging usyoso ngunit nasilip ni Junmyeon kung ano ang pinagkakaabalahan ng kaibigan at nagtaka siya kung bakit ito nasa Google. Nang masilip ng buo ay hindi na lang napigilan ng party host na mapangiti sa nakita.

_How to approach your ex properly_?

The night was young and so are they. Alas dos na ng umaga natapos ang party sa bahay ni Junmyeon at hindi akalain ni Chanyeol na kasabay niyang uuwi ang manager at nobyo nito saka sina Baekhyun at Sehun dahil akala niya noong una ay hindi niya kakayaning manatili sa iisang lugar kasama ng ex niya at ng boyfriend nito. Pero too early to say nga naman dahil kahit medyo awkward ay nanatili siya sa party ng kaibigan at umasa na kahit isang palitan lang ng conversation mula kay Baekhyun ay mararanasan niya.

At hindi nabigo ang binata kaya hanggang ngayon na nakahiga na siya at matutulog na dapat ay tumatakbo pa rin sa isip niya 'yung mga ngiting nakita niya kanina.

Simple lang naman 'yung naging usapan nila; tinanong lang naman siya ni Baekhyun kung bukas pa ba 'yung kainang paborito niya sa may Apgujeong—'yun lang, tapos. Um-oo lang siya at hindi na nag-usisa kung bakit. Pero bakit? Bakit may pag-ngiti sa kanya si Baekhyun habang nagtatanong? Bakit? Alam ba niyang halos hindi patulugin si Chanyeol ngayon nung ngiting 'yon?

Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol kung paano napunta ang usapan nilang magkakaibigan doon dahil masyado siyang busy sa pagtitig sa kamay ni Oh Sehun na nasa bewang lang ni Baekhyun buong gabi.

_Hindi ba nangawit 'yon? Kung makahawak, akala mo naman tatakbo si Baekhyun palayo sa kanya._

Nagsearch nga siya kung paano i-approach ang ex niya pero hindi niya rin nagawa o hindi lang talaga niya ginawa dahil ayaw na niyang gawing mas awkward pa ang sitwasyon.

At dahil hindi na naman makatulog ang matangkad na binata ay naisipan niyang tumambay muna ulit sa studio niya. Magcocompose? Mag-d-dj? Maglalaro? Bahala na, basta kung ano ang makakatulong sa kanyang matulog. Walang epekto sa kanya 'yung mga ininom nila kanina sa party ni Junmyeon, ni hilo nga wala siyang naramdaman.

Lakas 'no?

Nagpatugtog na lang si Chanyeol ng mga random songs o song covers niya. Ganito naman talaga siya at kung minsan, nag-i-instagram live pa 'yan para kasama niyang nagsstream 'yung fans niya pero hindi muna ngayon. Pagkatapos kasing magplay ng Gravity ay sinundan ito ng Love Again, ang latest release ng dati niyang nobyo.

Maganda ang kanta, walang duda. Sa lyrics pa lang, vocals, at arrangements—deserve ang music show wins. Ngunit naisip din ni Chanyeol na i-search ang lyrics nito para mas maintindihan niya ng maayos at ma-justify sa sarili niya kung bakit niya naramdamanang isinulat ang kantang 'yan para sa kanya.

_Mid-eul su eobs-eossji neoui modeun geos-e_

_Like looking in the mirror_

_Dalm-a issdeon uli_

_Salang-eul malhaejudeon geu yeppeun ibsul-i_

_Kkug jagwojin deus amu mal eobsne_

_Translation:_

_I couldn't believe it, everything about you_

_Like looking in the mirror_

_We were so alike_

_The beautiful lips that used to speak of love,_

_Now they don't say a word, as if locked_

Tanda niya ang gabing 'yon, hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol ang sandaling nasa bingit na sila ng pagbitaw at tanging sagot lang niya ang makakapagsalba sa relasyon nila ngunit wala ni isang salita ang lumabas sa bibig niya na para bang nawalan siya ng lakas upang magsalita—parang nakakandado.

_Dasi hanbeon naege malhaejwo_

_Naleul salanghandago haejwo_

_Don’t leave me alone baby_

_Just stay for the night baby_

_Nal tteonaji anhgessdago malhaejwo_

_Translation:_

_Please tell me again_

_Tell me you love me_

_Don't leave me alone baby_

_Just stay for the night baby_

_Say you won't leave me_

Ito, itong-ito ang mga salitang sa palagay niya ay ginustong marinig ni Baekhyun mula sa kanyang bibig no'ng gabing 'yon—na ayaw ni Chanyeol na sumuko at bumitaw siya sa kung ano mang pinanghahawakan nila.

Pero anong nangyari? Wala. Hinayaan niyang sumuko si Baekhyun sa kanila and look where is Chanyeol now, he has been hurting ever since that night while thinking of every possibility, of every 'what ifs' if he just answered the smaller.

Paano na nga kaya, 'no? Mas masaya kaya sila? Mas malaya? Mas kontento?

Lahat ng bagay tungkol sa relasyon nila ay naisip na ni Chanyeol pero ang pinakamasakit sa lahat ng naisip niya ay ang reyalidad na wala na sila at ang nakaraan ay mananatili na lang sa nakaraan at kasama siya roon. Umuusad ang mundo, gumagalaw ang mga tao, ngunit hindi niya maatim na umalis sa panahon kung saan nagawa niya ang pinakamalaking bagay na pinagsisihan niya sa buong buhay niya.

Gusto niya, trust him, gusto niyang umalis at kalimutan na ang gabing 'yon, gusto na niyang magmove on; pero sa tuwing maiisip niya si Baekhyun, mawawala lahat ng kagustuhan niyang umabante. Bumabalik at bumabalik lang siya kung nasaan siya, sa malungkot at naiwang siya.

Nahihirapang umalis si Chanyeol sa nakaraan kung saan siya minsang naging masaya, naging kompleto dahil alam niyang may hinihintay pa siya.

Baka may hinihintay pa siya.

Kung minsan nga ay naguguluhan na ang binata kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya. Kasi minsan, pakiramdam niya maayos na siya, minsan, hindi pa pala—wala pa palang progreso.

Ang gulo, ang hirap.

Sa ika-limang patugtog niya sa Love Again ay may napansin siya sa lyrics ng isang verse pagkatapos ng chorus. Masyado kasing natuon ang atensyon niya sa unang parte ng kanta at pag-o-overthink ng mga bagay-bagay.

_Dollyeonoh-eullae jeonbu_

_Nan jejaligo I still love you_

_Neoga chaewojudeon nae modeun geosdeul-i_

_Tteo iss-eo machi balloon_

_Geu gieogdeullo gadeughae jeonbu_

_Yeojeonhi naneun geudaeloinde_

_Translation:_

_I will put back_

_Everything, I still love you_

_I'm completely filled only by you_

_Like a balloon_

_Crowded with memories_

_I'm still the same_

Sa sandaling 'yon ay nabuhayan ng loob si Chanyeol kasi kung para nga sa kanya ang kantang 'yan, ibig sabihin may pag-asang bumalik sa kanya si Baekhyun?

Pwede naman sigurong umasa kahit papaano. Dalawang taon na siyang wasak, dalawang taon na siyang naniniwalang tapos na tapos na sila kaya ngayon, gagawin niya lahat makakita lang ng kahit katiting na pag-asa na baka, _baka meron pa._

_Kung babalik ka man, nandito lang ako. Hindi ako umalis, hinihintay ko lang ang pagbabalik mo._

And with that thought, natulog si Chanyeol ng may ngiti sa labi noong gabing 'yon, disregarding everything he thought in the party, including Oh Sehun.

Isang buwan matapos ang party ni Jumyeon, kasalukuyang naglalakad si Chanyeol palabas sa arrival area ng Incheon Airport. Ang daming fans na naghihintay sa kanya at any time soon ay maaari na siyang dumugin ngunit pasalamat na lang talaga siya na kasama niya ng manager at tatlong bodyguard na pinadala ng company nila.

The flight from China to Korea is a bit tiring kaya kung pwedeng matulog na, matutulog na talaga siya. They managed to get out of the airport safely at sa kabila ng dami ng tao sa paligid ni Chanyeol ay nahagip ng tingin niya ang isang pamilyar na kotse sa unahan ng van na sasakyan nila. Pumasok na siya, kasama ng manager na si Minseok sa van at handa na sanang umalis nang magring ang phone ng driver nila at nagpaalam itong sasagutin lang ang tawag.

"Sagutin ko lang po ito, Sir Chanyeol."

Pabor naman sa binata dahil curious siya kung kanino nga ba ang kotseng 'yon at nais niyang makita kung sino ang may-ari para sa ikapapayapa ng isip niya. Kung hindi niya kasi malalaman ngayon ay iisipin lang niya nang iisipin 'to—hindi talaga siya hihinto hangga't hindi niya kilala ang may ari nito.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay may dalawang lalaking tumigil sa tapat ng nasabing kotse. Mukhang close na close ang mga ito at parang hindi alam ang salitang 'personal space'. Pamilyar sila pareho at sa pagkakaalala ni Chanyeol, nakasama na niya 'yung maliit na lalaki. At 'yung matangkad na lalaki naman, base sa body physique ay sigurado siyang nakita na niya na ito noon. Naka-cap ito na kulay itim, may face mask, at siyang may bitbit sa gamit nung maliit na lalaki. 

Hindi pa lubusang nakikita ni Chanyeol ang mukha ng dalawa dahil nakatalikod sila sa van ay pumasok na bigla ang driver nila at inistart na ang sasakyan pero bago pa man makaandar ang sasakyan nila Chanyeol ay may nilingon ang dalawang lalaki sa likod nila na naging dahilan para makita ni Chanyeol kung sino ba sila.

_Bakit magkasama sina Oh Sehun at Lu Han?_

No'ng oras na 'yon ay napuno ng pagtataka ang binata. Alam kaya ni Baekhyun 'to? Paano kung niloloko lang pala siya ni Sehun all this time? Sigurado siya sa nakita niya, alam niyang hindi siya nag-i-imagine o ano. Alam din ni Chanyeol na wala na siyang karapatan pero makakasapak talaga siya, malaman lang niyang niloloko ni Sehun ang dati niyang nobyo.

Naging katrabaho niya si Lu Han, isang Chinese singer and actor, sa China nitong nakaraang araw lang para sa isang magazine photoshoot. Dahil sa successful na mga comeback nila ay silang dalawa ang napiling i-feature ng Elle Magazine para sa susunod na buwan at napili ng staffs ng nasabing magazine na sa China gawin ang photoshoot.

Hindi niya alam na malapit pala sina Sehun at Lu Han sa isa't isa dahil wala namang nabanggit ang katrabaho. Naging magkakaibigan na rin kasi sila sa kahit tatlong araw lang silang nagkasama sa photoshoot. Hindi naman kasi mahirap kaibiganin ang isang Park Chanyeol na sobrang outgoing. Si Lu Han naman ay madaldal din, kung si Chanyeol ang tatanungin, kaya mabilis silang nagkasundo.

Pero sa bagay, private life na siguro 'yun ni Lu Han at hindi na dapat malaman 'yun ng ibang hindi niya naman personal na kilala talaga.

"Huy, Loey, nakikinig ka ba sa akin?" Biglang pag-agaw ni Minseok sa atensyon ng kanina pa may malalim na iniisip na si Chanyeol.

Kanina pa pala ito nagsasalita at nagdidiscuss ng schedule niya.

"Sorry, hyung, I was spacing out. Ano nga ulit 'yung sinasabi mo?"

"Sabi ko, wala kang schedule for the rest of the week pero simula next week, may variety show ka ulit na ishoshoot."

"Part pa rin ng album promotions?"

"Hindi na raw. Sadyang matagal ka na kasing gustong i-guest doon sa show na 'yon and free ka naman na after this so the company thought na ito na 'yung perfect time para pumunta ka roon. For more exposure na rin siguro lalo na't naglabas ka nga ng album," paliwanag ng manager niya na bakas na rin ang pagod sa boses.

Sa kanilang lahat kasi, si Minseok ang naging pinakabusy sa China schedule niya dahil hindi naman nalilimit ang pagiging manager niya kung nasaan lang si Chanyeol. Syempre, may mga kinailangan pa rin siyang ayusin at asikasuhin sa Korea kahit wala sila roon.

"Kape tayo, hyung? Libre ko," pag-aaya ni Chanyeol sa manager sa kagustuhang makabawi sa mga ginawa nito para sa kanya. Alam din niyang mahilig na mahilig sa kape si Minseok kaya hindi ito mahirap mapapayag.

"Okay! Kahit inaantok na ako, hindi ko tatanggihan 'yan, kape 'yan, eh," nakangising sagot ng nakatatanda.

Oh diba? Ang bilis kausap.

Nagpahatid ang dalawa sa pinakamalapit na coffee shop sa condo ni Chanyeol na 15 minutes away lang din naman sa apartment ni Minseok kaya doon na lang nila naisipang magkape, iwas dumog na rin sa fans.

Umorder si Chanyeol ng dalawang Iced Americano at dalawang blueberry cheesecake. Parang batang nagliwanag naman ang mga mata ni Minseok nang matanaw sa alaga ang dala nitong mga pagkain na ikinatuwa rin naman ni Chanyeol. Sa nakitang reaksyon mula sa manager, halata namang natuwa ito sa munting treat niya.

"Sa wakas, makakapahinga na rin! Ilang buwan na tayong busy, Chan, tapos kung mababakante ay isa o dalawang araw lang—ngayon na lang ulit 'tong five days vacation!" Asik ni Minseok na halatang enjoy na enjoy sa kinakain niya.

"Anong gagawin mo sa bakasyon mo, Minseok-hyung?"

"Well, gustuhin man naming mag-out of the country ni Jongdae, hindi pa pwede kasi masyado pa silang busy sa kabi-kabilang schedules ni Baekhyun."

"Ha? Out of the country? Para saan?" Confused na tanong ng nakababata. Sa pagkakaalam kasi niya, hindi mahilig si Minseok sa mga out of the country dates dahil mas gusto nitong malibot muna ang buong South Korea bago lumabas ng bansa nila kaya baka may espesyal na celebration para maisip ni Minseok 'yon.

"7th year anniversary namin ni Dae sa Friday. Especial 'yun para sa amin dahil may usapan kami noon na kapag nalampasan namin ang anim na taon ay pwede na kaming magpakasal and look, pitong taon na; we did it," maluha-luhang sagot ni Minseok. Hindi madali ang pitong taon kaya hindi niya lang mapigilang matuwa na hanggang ngayon ay nandiyan pa rin sila para sa isa't isa, magkasama, at nagmamahalan. "We'll celebrate it sa apartment ko, probably with some take out fried chickens and beers? Pumunta ka ha! He wants you to be there."

Chanyeol remembers it all. Wala man siya sa pinakasimula, nakita naman niya kung paano nalampasan nina Jongdae at Minseok 'yung mga problema nila at hinarap ito ng magksama and that's what made them really strong as a couple. Nandiyan sila lagi para sa isa't isa through ups and downs.

Nakakainggit din, at some point, kasi paano kaya kung naging ganito rin sila katatag ni Baekhyun? Baka siguro magkasama silang magco-congratulate sa mga manager nila.

At isa na namang 'paano kaya kung' ang dumagdag sa sangkaterbang 'paano kaya kung' ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siguro masamang mag-isip ng mga ganitong bagay—ng mga posibilidad—diba?

Wala namang nasasaktan, _maliban sa kanya_.

"Sure, hyung, I'll be there for sure. I want to cook for you guys as my congratulatory gift, anong gusto niyo?"

"Dae really loved your Teokkbokki recipe! Would you mind bringing some?"

"Okay, teokkbokki it is!"

Natahimik si Chanyeol habang pinag-iisipang mabuti kung sasabihin ba niya sa manager 'yung nakita niya kanina sa labas ng airport.

Una sa lahat bakit ba niya masyadong iniisip 'yon? That incident has been haunting him since he saw it. Parang may nagtutulak sa matangkad na binatang itago na lang kasi hindi rin naman siya sigurado sa hinala niya at may parte rin naman sa kanya na gustong-gusto nang sabihin ang nakita dahil ayaw niyang magmukhang tanga si Baekhyun; niloloko na pala siya, hindi pa niya alam.

Sa totoo lang, bilang dating nobyo ni Baekhyun—take note, _dati_ —hindi ba dapat hindi na nakikisawsaw ang rapper sa personal na mga bagay tungkol sa ex niya? Pero bakit deep inside, nararamdaman ng binata na responsibilidad pa rin niyang protektahan si Baekhyun kahit hindi niya ito naprotektahan sa sakit na naidulot ng hiwalayan nila?

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung nakamove on na ba si Baekhyun mula sa nakaraan nila, hindi tulad niya na stuck pa rin doon.

Ngunit kung titingnan, mukhang maayos naman na ang dati niyang nobyo. Bakas kasi sa mukha nito ang kakaibang aura na minsan nang nakita ni Chanyeol—na dahan-dahan ding naglaho kasabay ng kanilang pagsuko.

Hindi man romantic feelings pero nais niya sanang magkaroon sila ng kahit na kaunting closure.

He wants him back, kahit hindi na bilang boyfriend.

He just wants his bestfriend back.

Kung naririnig lang ni Minseok ang mga bagay na iniisip ng matangkad na binata sa harapan niya ay tatawanan lang niya ito sabay sasabihing, 'Bullshit, anong you want your bestfriend back? Bestfriend ba talaga?' at alam na alam ito ni Chanyeol.

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw para sa matangkad na rapper at ngayon ay Friday na, ang araw ng anniversary nina Minseok at Jongdae. Wala naman siyang masyadong ginawa nitong mga nakaraan dahil pahinga nga muna nila. Just like the usual, tumambay lang siya halos sa studio niya at lumabas kung pupunta sa gym o kaya naman ay kung kinakailangan lang talaga.

Hindi naman siya talagang homebody na tao pero iniwasan lang niyang makasalamuha si Baekhyun.

At kung bakit?

Ayaw niya, eh. Nakokonsensya kasi siya ro'n sa nakita niya sa airport na ilang gabi nang hindi nagpapatulog sa kanya. Hindi pa rin siya makapagdesisyon kung sasabihin ba niya sa dating nobyo o kahit kay Minseok man lang baka kasi mamaya asarin lang siya ng mga 'to kung sakali mang mali ang iniisip niya.

Kaya ganito na lang, itatago na lang muna niya hangga't sa siya na mismo ang makakompirma.

_Mas mabuti na 'to, iwas pahiya_.

Pero lahat ng pag-iwas niya ay nabaliwala nang pumunta siya sa malapit na coffee shop sa condo niya nitong Miyerkules ng umaga.

Maganda ang umagang 'yon para kay Chanyeol. Maaliwalas ang panahon, hindi madilim ang mga ulap, at maraming tao ang naglalakad papunta sa kani-kanya nilang destinasyon. Maganda ang araw nito para lumabas kaya sinamantala na niya ang pagkakataong pumunta sa gym.

Sumaglit ang binata sa coffee shop para bumili ng Iced Americano bago magtungo roon at habang naghihintay siya sa order niya, umupo muna ang rapper sa bakanteng upuan na pangdalawahan.

Para mawala ang pagkainip, naglaro muna si Chanyeol sa phone niya at titingin saglit kada natunog ang bell sa pinto ng coffee shop na simbolo na may customer na dumating o umalis.

"1 Iced Americano for Chan!" Sigaw ng barista.

Agad namang itinago ni Chanyeol pabalik sa bulsa niya ang phone at pumunta na sa tabi ng counter para kuhanin ang kanyang order.

Sa mismong counter ay may lalaking nakasuot din ng full black na attire at face mask tulad niya. Hindi mawari ng matangkad na binata kung celebrity rin ba itong lalaki sa tabi niya pero mukha kasi?

"What's your name, sir?" Narinig niyang tanong nung cashier doon sa lalaki.

"Baek. Baek na lang," sagot naman nito.

Muntik pang mabitawan ni Chanyeol ang hawak niyang Iced Americano sa narinig. Iwas siya nang iwas pero pinaglalapit talaga sila.

Coincidence pa rin ba ‘to o sinasadya na?

Hindi man niya kita ang mukha ng nasabing lalaki ay kilalang-kilala naman niya ang boses nito.

"1 Iced Americano for Baek, coming up!"

Hanggang dito ba naman sa coffee shop? Wala talaga siyang takas 'no?

At no'ng araw na 'yon, dali-dali siyang umalis ng coffee shop para hindi na siya makita ni Baekhyun. Isa pa, naguiguilty pa rin talaga siya ro'n sa nakita niya sa airport kaya pilit niyang iiwasan ang isa hangga't maaari.

Kung akala niya ay tapos na ang kalbaryo niya no’ng araw na ‘yon ay nagkakamali siya. Pagpasok na pagpasok niya sa gym ay namukhaan niya ang isang lalaking nasa may treadmill at mukhang hinihingal pa. Familiar ang brown na buhok nito at ang kanyang body physique at dahil nakatalikod ito kay Chanyeol ay hindi niya masigurado kung sino ng aba ito.

“Chanyeol?” Sambit nito nang mapalingon sa direksyon ng matangkad na binata. Medyo nanlaki naman ang mata ng binatang may-ari ng pangalang nabanggit sa kadahilanang sinasabotahe yata ang maganda niyang araw.

“Lu Han?” He tried to sound surprised but his tone turned out confused.

“Dito ka rin pala nag-g-gym? Long time no see, bud!”

“Yes, regular na ako rito. Ikaw? To be honest, I am surprised to see you here knowing na taga-China ka.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you! Dito na ako sa South Korea from now on! Actually, sabay nga tayong umuwi rito and I even saw you sa plane pero after that, hindi na ulit kita napansin.”

So tama ‘yung nakita ni Chanyeol—hindi siya naghahallucinate lang o ano. Totoo ngang magkasama noong araw na ‘yun sina Sehun at Lu Han.

“Oh, I see,” mukhang naubusan na siya ng sasabihin nang bigla niyang maalala na may itatanong pa pala siya. “Anyway, are you with someone? Kararating ko lang kasi and maybe we can catch up later?”

“Yes, I’m with my _boyfriend._ He just went downstairs para kuhanin ‘yung water bottles naming sa kotse, nakalimutan niya kasing bitbitin kanina,” sa kadaldalan ba naman ni Lu Han na ganito, sino ba naman ang mahihirapan na kaibiganin siya? Isa pa, sobrang friendly rin kasi ng aura niya; magaan lang, gano’n. “I think you know each other since artist din siya but I’m not quite sure.”

“May I know his name, Lu? Baka nga kilala ko and maybe we could work together,” usisa ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman talaga siya mausisa sa business ng iba lalo na kung walang kinalaman sa kanya; halos hindi na lang kasi talaga siya patulugin ng konsensya niya.

“Sure—” naudlot ang pagsasalita ng binata nang may narinig silang maikling tunog mula sa phone nito. “Excuse lang, Chanyeol, ah.”

Pagkabasa ni Lu Han sa text message na nareceive niya ay agad niyang pinahirin ang pawis sa buhok at nag-alis ng earphones. Ito na ba ‘yon? Makukumpirma na ba ni Chanyeol ang mga iniisip niya?

“Chan, let’s catch up soon na lang ha? Sorry, may emergency lang kaya kailangan ko ng umalis. See you soon! Ingat ka!”

Baka hindi pa ito ang tamang araw para makumpirma ‘yung iniisip niya so maybe there is another sleepless night tonight?

"Chanyeol, napaaga ka yata? Wala pa 'yung chicken na inorder namin," asik ni Minseok nang pagbuksan niya ng pinto ng apartment niya ang matangkad na binatang may dalang dalawang paper bag at halos hindi magkakandadala sa hawak nitong susi ng kotse at wallet. "Ano ba 'yang dala mo? Akin na nga, baka mahulog pa."

"Ingredients 'yan ng Teokkboki na request mo, hyung. Dito ko na gagawin ngayon. Hindi na ako nagluto sa unit, dadami pa ang hugasin tapos hindi naman ako ro'n kakain," sagot naman ng nakababata habang inilalabas ang mga ingredients mula sa mga paper bag.

"Ang talino mo talaga lagi, 'no? Napaka-utak mo."

"Mana sa'yo, hyung."

Nag-umpisang maghanda si Chanyeol ng request ni Minseok na Teokkboki habang ang nakatatanda naman ay lumabas na saglit para bumili ng mga beer at soju na iinumin nila mamaya. Sila pa lang yata ang tao sa apartment nang dumating siya dahil pangalawa pa lang ang sapatos niya sa may doorstep ng manager niya.

Chanyeol sighed in relief.

Hindi pa siya handang makita si Baekhyun. Kailangan pa niya ng kaunting oras, kahit isa lang o dalawa—magluluto lang muna siya at saka magpapabango ulit.

Oo, _ulit_.

Payapa siyang nagluluto sa kusina ni Minseok nang marinig niyang bumukas ang pinto ng apartment ng manager. Agad siyang kinabahan dahil kung si Baekhyun man 'yon, _please_ , 'wag muna.

Sa pagkataranta ay hindi na siya nagdalawang isip na tumakbo patungo sa jacket niyang nasa may kwarto malapit sa kusina para magpabango. Spray sa batok, sa shirt, sa wrist, at kung saan-saan pa. Pabalik na sana siya sa kung nasaan siya kanina nang mabangga niya ang television shelf at kung mamalasin nga naman talaga, nahagip ang hinliliit niya sa kanang paa.

"Aray, _pucha_ ," napa-aray na lang si Chanyeol habang nakaupo at hawak ang pinakamamahal niyang hinliliit.

Aba, masakit.

"May upuan naman si Minseok-hyung dito, bakit ka nakasalampak d'yan?"

Ito na nga ba ang kinatatakot niya, dumating na si Baekhyun at kasalukuyang nagtatanong kung anong nangyari sa kanya.

Nang napansin siguro nitong nakatungo si Chanyeol ay nag-iba ng kaunti ang tono ng pananalita nito. "Anong nangyari sa'yo? Bakit ka ba nakaupo r'yan?"

"Concern k—I mean, wala lang. Nabangga ko kasi 'yung shelf tapos tumama 'yung hinliliit ko. Tinitingnan ko lang kung magpapasa kasi masakit."

"Malamang, masakit 'yan. Banggain mo ba naman 'yang shelf, eh, nananahimik 'yan d'yan," medyo sarcastic na sagot ng bagong dating na binata. "Tingnan ko nga! Baka mamaya tatlong araw ka na namang iika-ika dahil may pasa ka sa paa."

_Gano'n pa rin siya, wala nga talagang pinagbago._

"Ah, 'wag na, B-baek. Okay lang naman 'yan—"

"Minseok, baby, we're ho—" napahinto sa pagsigaw si Jongdae nang madatnan niya ang alaga niyang si Baekhyun at ex nitong si Chanyeol na parehong nakasalampak sa sahig at nakayuko ang ulo. "Ang bilis niyo naman! Kailan kayo nagbalikan at kailangang ganito ang makikita ko?"

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo r'yan, Jongdae?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na mukhang _super unbothered_ sa eskandalosong sigaw ng kanyang manager.

Hindi nakaligtas kay Chanyeol ang pahayag na 'yon ni Jongdae kaya naman agad siyang pinamulahan ng mukha—sa harap mismo ng dati niyang nobyo.

At dahil ayaw niyang makita nito ang namumula niyang mukha ay isinubsob na lang niya ang mukha sa dalawang braso at nagmistulan siya batang naiyak.

"Ano ba kasing ginagawa niyo r'yan? Saka hindi mo rin naman ako masisisi 'no! Sa anggulong 'to, mukhang may ginagawa kayong hindi dapat ginagawa sa apartment ng iba!" Medyo eskandaloso pa rin ang tono ni Jongdae at hindi makapaniwala ang rapper na mukha pala silang may _ibang_ ginagawa sa ibang anggulo.

"Ha?" Bungisngis. "Tinitingnan ko lang 'yung hinliliit ni Chanyeol sa paa kasi mabangga niya 'yung television shelf ni Minseok-hyung tapos ikaw, kung ano-ano na 'yang iniisip mo."

His chuckle is so melodious in Chanyeol's ears, nakakamiss.

"Nako, Jongdae, kailangan mo na yatang maglinis ng utak," finally, nag-angat na ng ulo ang matangkad na binata sa pagbabakasakaling wala na ang pamumula ng mukha niya.

"Makapagsalita 'to, akala mo ako lang! Pulang-pula 'yang tenga mo, Park Chanyeol! Wala kang maloloko rito!"

"Hindi kay—"

Hindi pa man niya natatapos ang pagtanggi ay hinarapan na agad siya ng salamin ni Jongdae.

Lagot.

Pulang-pula nga ang tenga niya.

Nakakahiya!

Agad siyang tumayo para tumakbo pabalik sa kusina para makaalis sa kahihiyang naranasan niya ngunit bago siya makaalis doon sa living room ay nahagip ng mata niya ang maliit na ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagtungo ng ulo at pag-iling nito.

Hindi naman pala gano'n magiging _kasama_ ang gabi ni Chanyeol tulad ng inaasahan niya dahil bukod sa mahilig ang couple na may anniversary ngayon na asarin siya ay ma-i-stuck na naman siya kasama si Baekhyun sa iisang lugar. Medyo awkward pa rin kasi siya sa paligid ng dating nobyo, hindi pa niya gaanong alam kung paano ba umakto, idagdag mo pa 'yung nangyari kanina pagdating nila.

Siguro ay naramdaman ni Minseok na maaari siyang maging uncomfortable habang nagcecelebrate sila kaya't panay ang kwento at biro nito. Sina Minseok, Jongdae, at Baekhyun ay sige ang salita at tawa, sila lang ang nagpapaingay sa kanilang apat.

Ang galing 'no? Parang chill na chill lang si Baekhyun kahit nand'yan siya—parang wala silang past kung umakto ang maliit na binata. Naiinggit si Chanyeol, sa totoo lang, dahil kung nagagawang maging okay ng dati niyang nobyo, bakit nahihirapan siya?

Gano'n siguro kapag nakamove on na, hindi na masyadong iniisip ang nakaraan; gano'n siguro kapag nai-let go na kung ano man ang nangyari noon.

Nag-eenjoy naman si Chanyeol sa maliit na celebration na nagaganap at pilit na tinatanggal muna sa isip niya 'yung mga bagay na pwedeng makasira sa mood niya pero bakit ba kasi kailangang sila ni Baekhyun ang magkatabi?

Kaso, ang Chanyeol na tinaguriang _life of the party_ ay para bang wala sa sarili niya sa kasalukuyan. Medyo tahimik lang ang binata at hindi masyadong nagkukwento hindi tulad sa mga party na napuntahan niya noon na boses niya ang nangingibabaw. Patuloy lang siya sa pag-inom; kung magkukwento naman ay maikli at mahina lang—very unusual.

_Sobrang cheat day ko na 'to, ah. Work out na lang ako bukas_.

"Huy, Chanyeol, pahabain mo naman kahit kaunti 'yung mga kwento mo! Nauubusan na kaming tatlo, eh! Bakit ba medyo tahimik ka? Lasing ka na 'no?" Usisa sa kanya ni jongdae na mukhang may tama na dahil sa tono sa boses nito.

Sasagot na sana ang rapper nang may sumagot na para sa kanya. "Hin—"

"Hindi naman 'yan nalalasing, ikaw lang naman ang weak sa ating apat kita mo lasing ka na tapos kami wala pang tama, kahit hilo wala," sagot ni Baekhyun sa ngayo'y pipikit-pikit na si Jongdae.

"Hilo lang 'to! Mawawala rin 'to mamaya!"

"Sus, hilo lang hilo lang daw tapos mamukat mo tulog ka na r'yan mamaya."

Nagpatuloy lang sa asaran ang dalawang mag-manager. Alam naman nilang lahat na malakas uminom si Chanyeol pero bakit kailangang 'yung dating nobyo niya ang sumagot? Ibig sabihin ba no'n ay tanda pa rin nito ang mga nakasanayan nila noon?

"Oh, excuse me. I'll just take this call," tumayo ang singer mula sa kinauupuan nito saka pumunta sa kusina para sagutin ang nagring niyang telepono.

"Sure," sabi ni Minseok.

"Hello, Se?" Hindi pa masyadong nakakalayo si Baekhyun sa kanila ay sinagot na niya ang tawag at narinig ni Chanyeol ang pamungad na ito.

Natural naman siguro na tumawag ang nobyo niya diba lalo na't alas dose na ng gabi ngunit nando'n pa rin sila at nag-iinom nang magkakasama.

"Hyung, hindi naman yata alam ni Sehun na gagabihin si Baekhyun dito sa inyo," bulong ni Chanyeol sa manager nang tuluyang makalayo ang dati nitong nobyo.

"Bakit naman kailangan niyang malaman?"

Biglang nagmulat si Jongdae ng mata habang ang baba nito ay nasa balikat ni Minseok na nagsilbing gabay para hindi siya mapayuko sa antok. "Oo nga, bakit nga ba?"

"You know, delikado na at gabi na rin. Hindi naman mawawala sa isang boyfriend o girlfriend na mag-alala kapag ganitong oras na," sambit nito sabay tungga sa ika-limang bote niya ng alak.

"Pfft—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nilamon ng malakas na tawa ni Jongdae ang buong apartment ng kanyang nobyo. Pipikit-pikit na ang mga mata nito pero nagawa pa ring tumayo para lang tumawa sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

"I-ikaw! Kung ano-ano 'yang sinasabi m-mo! Seryoso ka ba t-talaga sa tanong mo h-ha?" Tanong nito habang pinapat ang likod ng rapper.

"Minseok-hyung," parang bata na pagtawag niya sa manager, ismu'y nagsusumbong o humihingi ng tulong—hindi rin mawari ni Minseok dahil kahit siya ay tawa nang tawa. "Pati ikaw? Bakit kayo natawa?"

"Ikaw naman kasi! Kung ano-ano nga namang sinasabi mo!"

"Seryoso ako!"

"Kaya pala! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa lang nang tawa sina Jongdae at Minseok habang hindi alam ng confused na si Chanyeol kung ano bang nakakatawa sa sinabi niya.

"Kaya pala ano?"

"Kaya pala kung makatingin ka sa kanila, akala mo may apoy r'yan sa mata mo. Inis na inis?" Sagot ni Minseok. Tumigil na ito sa katatawa pero si Jongdae naman ay sige lang sa pagtawa at nakahiga na sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

"Hindi ah! Imbento ka, hyung. Normal na tingin ko lang 'yon," defensive na sagot nito na muling nakapagpatawa sa kanyang manager.

"Iba na lang lokohin mo, 'wag ako."

"Bakit muna kayo natawa?"

"Oh, bakit kayo natawa? Share niyo naman sa'kin! Tumayo lang ako saglit, eh," sabi ni Baekhyun nang makabalik na siya sa table nilang apat; ibinalik na rin nito ang phone niya sa bulsa.

"A-ayan kashing ex mwo—" hiccup, "—may weird na tinanong sha—" hiccup, "—amin kanina," halos hindi na maintindihan ang mga sinasabi ni Jongdae pero hindi naman ito magpapaawat hangga't hindi niya nasasabi ang gustong sabihin.

"Ano? Sabihin niyo rin sa'kin! Gusto ko rin matawa, dali!" Tuwang-tuwa pa si Baekhyun habang nagsasalita at parang bata na gusto makarinig ng joke.

"Chanyeol, ano raw 'yung tanong mo!" Akala ni Chanyeol, kakampi niya si Minseok—minsan lang pala—at sigurado siyang hindi ngayon.

"Ah, wala! Wala 'yon, 'wag mo na lang pansinin. Lasing na rin si Jongdae kaya kung ano-ano na ang sinasabi. Minseok-hyung, ilipat na kaya natin 'to sa kwarto niy—"

"Alam koh ang—" hiccup, "—shinashabi ko!"

Humarap naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na para bang naghihintay ng sagot. Medyo nakataas ang kilay nito ngunit hindi naman mukhang mataray, 'yung mukhang curious lang din. Wala na, nacorner na rin siya, hindi na niya matatakasan 'tong interrogation na 'to.

Curious lang din naman ang matangkad na binata, hindi naman niya inaasahang mapupunta siya sa ganitong sitwasyon.

Kaya minsan talaga mas mabuti na lang manahimik, 'no?

"Ah, ano kasi, nacurious lang ako," awkward laugh, "kung alam ba ni Sehun na gagabihin ka rito. 'Yun lang, promise," napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol sa ginawa niya. Mga ilang beses pa ba siyang mapapahiya kay Baekhyun ngayong gabi?

"Oh, okay. Hindi niya alam kaya siya tumawag," casual na sagot ng maliit na binata sabay inom sa beer niya. "Pero may pinagtatakahan lang ako."

Biglang parang may nakabara sa lalamunan ng matangkad na rapper, kinabahan siya bigla sa maaaring sabihin ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan siyang lumunok pero ang hirap? Hindi siya mapakanali at kung kanina ay hindi siya makatingin sa dating nobyo, ngayon naman ay nakatingin siya diretso sa mga mata nito.

"S-saan?" Tanong niya sabay sandal sa couch nila Minseok, tamang act normal lang dapat.

"Bakit sa tingin mo kailangang malaman ni Sehun kung nasaan ako?"

"Ooohhh," narinig niyang sabi ng manager sabay iwas ng tingin sa kanila.

"Hindi ba natural naman 'yon?" bulong ni Chanyeol. "Kasi baka nag-aalala na siya sa'yo—"

"Baka raw kasi nag-aalala na 'yung boyfriend mo kaya tumawag!" Sigaw ni Jongdae na akala nilang tulog na. Kanina lang ay sinisinok ito ngunit ngayon ay nasabi niya ito ng buo.

Wow ha.

Lagot.

LAGOT TALAGA, WALA SA BIRO.

"Halika na, Jongdae. Matutulog na tayo sa kwarto, tayo na r'yan, babe," tumayo si Minseok at nagsimulang patayuin ang nakapikit na ulit na si Jongdae.

Aba talagang gumigising lang sa critical moments, 'no?

"Babe, ang tagal kasing magsalita—" hiccups, "ni Chanyeol, naiinip na ako—" hiccups, "—kasi gusto ko na matulog pero—" hiccups, "—pero magpapalusot pa siya."

"Oo na, halika na dali."

“Good night, Jongdae! Higa na ro’n sa kwarto niyo, ‘wag nang pahirapan si Minseok-hyung,” halos natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun dahil mukhang kaunti na lang ay bubuhatin na ni Minseok ang manager niya.

“Pasok na kami, Chan, Baek, kayo na ang bahala r’yan ha? Lalabas na lang ako mamaya kapag tulog na ‘to,” dahan-dahang inangat ng pinakamatanda sa kanila ang nobyo nitong nagsasalita pa ng kung ano-ano.

“Alis na rin kami, hyung, para mai-lock mo na ‘yung pinto niyo. Late na rin kasi,” sambit ni Baekhyun. “Good night, hyung! Thank you for tonight.”

“Salamat din! Ingat kayong dalawa pauwi!”

Nagpaalam na ang dalawa at kahit medyo naguguluhan si Chanyeol ay sumunod na lang siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa naman talaga siya uuwi dahil wala naman siyang gagawin doon dahil mag-isa lang siya, idagdag pa ‘yung mas gusto niyang makainuman pa si Minseok tutal at wala pa siyang schedule kinabukasan.

“Pauwi ka na niyan?” Usisa ni Chanyeol sa isa nang mapansin niyang wala itong dalang sasakyan. “Hatid na kita.”

“Ayoko pang umuwi, ikaw ba? Pauwi ka na?” Marahang naglalakad ang dalawa patungo sa pwesto na pinagparadahan ni Chanyeol ng kotse niya.

“Well, oo sana kasi wala na rin naman akong ibang pupuntahan pero since ayaw mo pang umuwi, maybe I can join you kung saan mo pa gustong pumunta?”

“Sure! Hindi ko rin naman alam kung saan ako pupunta kung wala ‘yang kotse mo,” lumingon ito kay Chanyeol saka tumawa ng mahina.

Kitang-kita ng matangkad na binata kung paano ngumiti si Baekhyun kasabay ng pag-ngiti ng mga mata nito. Ang ganda talaga. Ang ganda _pa rin._

“Saan tayo, Mr. Byun?” Pabirong tanong ni Chanyeol sa kasama niyang nauna na ng kaunti sa paglalakad.

“Mamaya ko na sasabihin pero dumaan muna tayo sa convenience store, may bibilhin lang ako.”

Sana kahit ngayong gabi, maramdaman ulit ni Chanyeol kung paano sila noon—kung saan masaya sila at higit sa lahat, doon sa panahong mahal pa nila ang isa’t isa.

Kahit ngayong gabi lang.

Kahit maaaring ito na ang huli.

"Hindi ba naparami naman 'yang binili mo? I have some stocks of beer pa naman sa unit, kumuha na lang sana tayo," tanong ni Chanyeol nang makita ang walong bote ng iba't ibang alak na ngayon ay inaayos na ng kasama niya sa harap nila.

"We don't have to drink all of it, chill. Mas maganda lang talaga 'yung labis kaysa kulang."

Nakaupo ang dalawa sa rooftop ng building kung saan nakatira si Chanyeol. May nakalatag na tela na siyang inuupuan nila at pwede pang higaan kung gugustuhin. Bago sila pumunta ro’n ay bumili pa si Baekhyun ng ilang bote ng alak at chips para paghatian daw nilang dalawa.

Hindi naman dapat sila ro’n pupunta dahil mas gusto ni Baekhyun magroadtrip nung oras na ‘yon kaso naisip din niyang hindi makakainom si Chanyeol kung magmamaneho siya at hindi naman papayag si Baekhyun na siya lang ang mawawasted kaya sinuggest na lang ng matangkad na rapper ang rooftop ng unit niya.

Nagkwentuhan ang dalawa tungkol sa random na mga bagay, mostly ay tungkol sa mga tao sa paligid nila na nawalan sila ng contact sa dalawang taon.

Iwas na iwas magtanong si Chanyeol kung kumusta na ba si Baekhyun, kung anong ginawa niya sa loob ng dalawang taon na nagpahinga siya, at kung ang pagbabalik niyang ito ay permanente na. Hindi rin naman binibring up ng maliit na binata ang topic na 'yon at bilang pagrespeto rito, hindi na lang din nag-uusisa si Chanyeol.

Ayaw niyang masira ang magandang mood nila—susulitin na muna niya ito hangga't nangyayari pa.

“Anyway, saan nga naputol ‘yung usapan natin?” Muling usisa ni Baekhyun sa isa.

“I thought nakalimutan mo na ‘to, bakit naaalala mo pa rin?”

“Wala lang, I just feel like talking about this since hindi naman natin napag-usapan kanina.”

Gusto ni Chanyeol ‘yung ganitong atmosphere sa kanilang dalawa, ‘yung chill lang, hindi awkward o ano; ‘yung komportable silang nag-uusap. Napapayapa ang isip niya dahil sa kabila ng mga nangyari noon, mararanasan pa pala niyang makasama sa ganitong paraan ang dati niyang nobyo.

“I was just genuinely asking lang since diba normal naman sa boyfriends or girlfriends mag-alala sa partners nila kung ganitong oras na ay wala pa tapos hindi pa nila alam kung nasaan,” paliwanag ng rapper na kasalukuyang nagbubukas na ng maiinom.

“Ako rin, pahingi ng isa,” ani Baekhyun.

Pagkabukas ni Chanyeol sa dalawang bote ng alak—ang pangatlong bote nila sa mga binili ni Baekhyun—ay natahimik silang pareho, walang nagsasalita o kumikilos man lang. Pareho silang nakatingin lang sa sahig—parehong parang lumilipad ang isip.

Nakakaramdam na ng hilo at pagkalasing ang dalawa dahil sa paghahalo-halo ng mga ininom nila sa mga tiyan nila pero hindi naman ito halata sa kanila. Wari ni Chanyeol, isang bote na lang at tuluyan na talaga silang malalasing.

Sa totoo lang, madalas nila ‘tong ginagawa noon; magkasama silang umiinom sa apartment nila kapag may celebration, kapag may achievement sila, kapag masaya lang sila at walang schedule kinabuksan—ang kaibahan lang, hindi na nakasandal si Baekhyun sa kanya ngayon hindi tulad noon. Sa pagkakatanda kasi niya, madadatnan na lang niyang himbing si Baekhyun habang nakaulo sa dibdib niya at may hawak pang bote ng beer na hindi pa ubos.

It was just so nice to reminisce those kinds of things especially now, when something had changed which made a huge impact with their lives na hindi niya alam na mauulit pa pala.

Ang hirap mag-adjust sa mga bagay na nakasanayang gawin ni Chanyeol sa loob ng apat na taon ng may kasama. Nabigla siya, eh, biglang isang araw mag-isa na lang pala siya; ni hindi man lang niya naihanda ang sarili sa posibilidad na ang mga nakasanayan niyang gawin kasama si Baekhyun—ang araw-araw niya—ay haharapin niya na lang ng mag-isa.

“Hindi ko boyfriend si Sehun.”

Dumiretso sa lalamunan ni Chanyeol ang alak na iniinom at halos magising ang diwa nito nang marinig ang biglang pagsasalita ni Baekhyun.

Ano raw?!

“Dahan-dahan kasi, wala namang humahabol sa’yo,” sabi ng maliit na binata na lumipat pa sa tabi ng rapper para hagudin ang likod nito.

“Huwag ka kasing nanggugulat ng gano’n! Nasasamid ako sa mga sinasabi mo, eh.”

Patuloy lang sa pag-ubo si Chanyeol dahil medyo masakit 'yung pagkakasamid niya. Bukod sa nambibigla masyado si Baekhyun ay hindi niya alam na gano'n ito magiging ka-straightforward.

"Totoo naman kasi 'yung sinabi ko, hindi ko boyfriend si Sehun."

"H-hindi?"

Umiling ang nakatatanda sabay sabing, "Hindi."

Wala naman pala siyang dapat ikabahala, hindi naman pala boyfriend ni Baekhyun si Sehun. Ilang araw siyang hindi nakatulog kaiisip doon sa scenario sa airport tapos kahit naman pala magboyfriend sina Lu Han at Sehun ay ayos lang; hindi naman pala ginagago ni Sehun si Baekhyun.

"Bakit mo naman naisip 'yon, Chanyeol?"

"Nakita ko kasi kayo nung party ni Junmyeon-hyung. The both of you seemed really close lalo na nung may inabot ka sa kanya—niyakap ka pa nga niya no'n eh," paliwanag ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa matataas na building sa harap nila. Pilit niyang iniiwas ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun dahil baka makita nito 'yung selos na matagal na niyang itinatanggi, kahit mismo sa sarili.

Alas dos na ng madaling araw at tulog na ang halos lahat ng tao sa Seoul pero may dalawang binata na nananatiling nakaupo sa rooftop ng building na tanging kumot at jacket lang ang panangga sa lamig.

"Nakita mo pala 'yon?" Humiga ang maliit na singer at ibinaba muna ang boteng iniinuman niya sa tabi. Nilagay niya ang dalawang kamay sa likod ng ulo at ginawang unan ang mga ito. "Pinabili niya lang sa'kin 'yon, regalo niya sa boyfriend niya."

Tumango na lang si Chanyeol at tahimik na nagpasalamat sa pagtaas ng posibilidad na single si ang dati niyang nobyo. "I see."

"I thought you know his boyfriend since you worked with him last time. Naikwento niya kasi sa akin," sambit ni Baekhyun na siya namang ikinagulat ng rapper.

May isang tao ang agad na pumasok sa isip niya pero gusto niyang manggaling mismo sa kausap niya ang pangalan. "Sorry?"

"Oh, so you don't? Si Lu, tanda mo na? Lu Han from China? Siya 'yung boyfriend ni Sehun at sa kanya 'yung relo na pinabili ni Se sa akin."

Kada salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng dati niyang nobyo ay ikinagugulat niya. Sobrang daming rebelasyon, ang daming impormasyon.

"Lu Han? Kaya pala nakita kong sinundo ni Sehun si Lu Han sa airport nung umuwi ako rito from China. I thought may namamagitan sa kanila and along with that, I thought niloloko ka ni Sehun," nakahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol nang sabihin na niya ang bagay na halos dalawang linggong bumagabag sa kanya.

"Well, tama ka naman. May namamagitan talaga sa kanila pero the latter part? No. Walang niloloko at nagloloko rito."

"Alam mo ba na I was thinking if I should tell you about what I saw? Ilang gabi akong hindi pinatulog no'n kaiisip, pero ayos na rin, at least mali 'yung isang hula ko."

"Matuto ka muna kasing magtanong. Don't jump into conclusions lalo na't dahil lang may nakita ka."

"Anyway, he told me that he will stay here for good. Kay Sehun na siya titira?"

"Yes. They have decided to live together na rin, in preparation for their upcoming wedding in three years," nonchalant na kwento nito.

"Ikakasal na sila?!" Napalakas ang boses ni Chanyeol kaya naman tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun na para bang may eskandalo siyang ginawa. "Sorry, nagulat lang."

"Kasasabi ko lang, Chanyeol."

"It's just that... hindi kasi ako makapaniwala lalo na't bata pa rin ang tingin ko kay Sehun, 'yung tipong nasa college pa rin."

"Time is running, we grow older kasabay ng pag-ikot ng mga kamay sa relo," bumangon si Baekhyun sa pagkakahiga at saka sinamahan si Chanyeol sa pagtitig sa mga buildings sa harap nila. "Saka ano ka ba, dalawang taon lang ang tanda natin kay Sehun kaya three years from now, nasa tamang edad na rin siya ng pagpapakasal."

"Nasa right age for marriage na rin naman na tayo pero we are not yet married," biro ng matangkad na binata. Sa totoo lang kinakabahan siya sa mga susunod niyang sasabihin; _susubukan na niya kung may chance pa ba_.

"I know," buntong hininga ng nakatatanda. Ngumiti ito kaso ni hindi man lang umabot sa mata niya 'yung saya. "Pero hindi naman ako nagmamadali, the right person will come at the right time."

"So, you're single?"

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Two years na akong single, Chan."

"Sa tingin ko," Chanyeol challenged. "Baka naman kasi the right person for you is just around you lang, hindi mo lang napapansin."

"I'm not sure since hindi ko pa rin naman iniisip ang marriage ngayon," pinaglalaruan lang ng maliit na singer ang alak na hawak niya, pinapaikot at saka tititigan. "How about you? Bakit hindi ka pa rin kasal?"

Parang nagdiwang ang mga paruparo sa sikmura ni Chanyeol sa hindi mawaring dahilan nang siya naman ang tanungin ng kasama. Dahil ba sa kaba? Sa kilig? Sa pagkablangko ng isip? Hindi niya alam.

Hindi niya inaasahang ibabalik ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang tanong na iisa lang naman ang sagot.

"May hinihintay kasi ako," sagot nito. Napalingon sa kanya si Baekhyun na para bang sinasabing ituloy niya lang ang susunod na sasabihin. "And I need to fix my mistake first bago ako maging ready sa marriage."

Ang kaninang malamig na klima na gumagapang sa mga balat nila ay tila mas lumamig. Binalot sila ng nakabibinging katahimikan at para bang nagpapaulit-ulit ang huling mga salita ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya.

Nabuksan na yata ng matangkad na binata ang pinto sa buhay nilang dalawa na dalawang taon nang walang nakakaalam kung ano ba ang nasa loob at sa pagkakataong 'yon, alam niya na mali—hindi pa pala dapat.

Pero kung hindi ngayon, kailan? Sobrang bihira niyang makasama at makita si Baekhyun at ang ganitong mga bagay ay hindi dapat pag-usapan sa mga pagkikitang 'yon. Masyado itong personal at nakatago para pag-usapan sa harap ng mga katrabaho.

Naging matalino lang siguro si Chanyeol at tinake advantage niya ang pagkakataong ito para sana tuldukan o dugtungan ang kanilang nakaraan. Nahihirapan na rin kasi ang binata lalo na't pakiramdam niya ay kasalanan niya kung bakit sila naghiwalay; gusto na niya ng peace of mind at hindi niya makakamit 'yon hangga't hindi sila nakakapag-usap ng maayos.

"I'm sorry," dahan-dahang inangat ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa dating nobyo na nakatitig lang pala sa kanya habang hindi mapakali ang kamay.

Gustong-gusto niyang yakapin si Baekhyun at humingi ng tawad sa mga nagawa niya noon, sa lahat ng pagkukulang niya, at sa pagdududa niyang nagdulot ng sakit sa isa.

Walang emosyon ang mga mata nito saka ngumiti at sinabing, "Forgive yourself."

"I-I don't know how. Especially when I caused pain to the both of us," isang malalim na bumuntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol. Nag-uumapaw ang mga emosyong hindi niya matukoy kung ano-ano.

"Hindi mo kailangang humingi ng tawad sa akin, Chanyeol. Nasaktan tayong dalawa, hindi lang ako; kaya you don't have to put all the blame on yourself," tinungga ni Baekhyun ang natitirang alak sa boteng hawak niya habang ang isa naman ay nakatitig lang sa kanya at hindi makapaniwala sa mga naririnig niya. "Napatawad na kita at napatawad ko na rin ang sarili ko kaya oras na rin para patawarin mo naman ang sarili mo."

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin—hindi niya inaasahang ganito ang magiging takbo ng pag-uusap nila ni Baekhyun. Ibang-iba sila ng mindset ng dating nobyo sa naging hiwalayan nila two years ago.

Baka kaya siguro mas mukha itong masaya dahil matagal na niyang pinakawalan ang bigat sa dibdib niya na idinulot ng paghihiwalay nila.

Gano'n lang pala 'yon 'no? Kailangan lang niyang patawarin ang sarili para sa peace of mind na matagal na niyang hinihiling at bakit two years later na niya nalaman?

Gayong sa loob ng dalawang taon, walang ibang sinisi si Chanyeol kundi ang sarili niya. Tumatak sa utak niya na nasaktan si Baekhyun dahil sa kanya, umalis ito dahil sa kanya, pansamantala itong huminto sa pagkanta kahit pangarap niya ito noon pa dahil sa kanya, at higit sa lahat, ang pangako nilang panghabambuhay ay napako nang dahil sa kanya.

Siguro kasalanan na rin niya kung bakit hindi siya makaalis sa nakaraan nila—siya kasi mismo, hindi gustong umalis kung saan siya naiwan.

"I... I want you back, Baek."

Tama nga sila, nakakalas nga ng loob ang alak dahil hindi ito gagawin ng isang sober na Chanyeol.

"Why? Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi 'yan?!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay tayo at muntik pa ngang matumba dahil nahihilo na ito. "Hindi mo ba alam na you are two years late?!"

Nanatiling tahimik at nakaupo si Chanyeol. Maiintindihan niya kung magagalit si Baekhyun sa kanya, handa siyang papakinggan lahat ng sasabihin nito.

"Alam mo bang.. alam mo bang 'yang mga salitang 'yan lang ang gusto kong marinig galing sa'yo nung gabing 'yon?!"

Kung kanina ay walang kahit anong emosyon ang mata ng nakatatanda, ngayon naman ay umiiyak na ito ngunit sa kabila ng pagpatak ng mga luha sa mata niya ay kitang-kita ni Chanyeol na napupuno ang mga ito ng sakit at inis.

"Kasi nagtiwala ako sa'yo, nagtiwala ako sa kung anong meron tayo—na kahit mapagod man tayo, we will try to work things out diba? Pero that night," tinungga nito ang natitirang alak sa boteng hawak niya at saka pinahirin ang luha ngunit patuloy lang ang pag-agos nito sa mukha niya. "That night... I felt so alone, I felt so helpless and the only thing I wanted to do was to get out of that place because it was suffocating. I wanted to breathe for a few minutes then come back stronger but when I asked you if you want me to give up, hindi ka sumagot yet your eyes were screaming—pagod ka na."

Lasing na si Baekhyun at maaari niyang kainisan ang sarili kinabukasan kapag naalala niya ang mga sinabi niya ngayong gabi pero hindi naman para pigilan ni Chanyeol na maglabas ng sama ng loob ang binata.

Dahil siya rin, gusto na niyang malaman ang saloobin nito sa hiwalayan nila dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas.

"Akala ko sabay nating papawiin 'yung mga pagod natin; masyado akong naging ambisyoso sa pag-iisip na sapat na ang lahat ng napagdaanan natin para manatili tayong nakakapit pero sa bawat argumento kasi natin, parang sinusugatan ang mga kamay ko para pumiglas sa pagkakakapit ko sa atin. Hindi ko na rin kasi kinaya pa nang kwestyunin mo ‘yung pagmamahal ko sa’yo sa loob ng apat na taon. Sobra akong nasaktan do’n, Chanyeol. Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin para maniwala kang all those time, ikaw lang."

Walang ibang gustong gawin si Chanyeol kundi humingi ng tawad sa kasama. He wanted to apologize for being late for two years, for not recognizing the latter’s pain that night. Akala niya kasi, basta na lang napagod si Baekhyun; hindi pumasok sa isip niya nung gabing ‘yon na sa halip na maramdaman nitong nand’yan siya, mas naramdaman pa pala nito ang pag-iisa.

“Pero kahit na ako ‘yung umalis, hindi ibig sabihin no’n na hindi ako nahirapan, na hindi ako nasaktan kasi sa oras na humakbang ako palayo sa’yo, parang dinurog na rin ako. Iyak lang ako nang iyak pagkalabas ko sa apartment natin kasi pinili kong panindigan ‘yung desisyon kong huminga muna saka alam mo bang hinintay pa kita sa labas? Naghintay pa ako ng ilang segundo ro’n kasi akala ko hahabulin mo ako, akala ko pipigilan mo ako; pero wala, hindi ka dumating.”

Tumayo ang rapper para hilahin ang kamay ng kasama para yakapin ito nang mahigpit na sa wakas, pagkatapos ng dalawang taon ay nayakap na niya ulit.

Kung bibigyan siya ng pagkakataong bumalik sa nakaraan, pipiliin niyang bumalik sa gabi kung kailan sila naghiwalay—para lang yakapin at patahanin si Baekhyun.

"Do you know that our arguments made me lose interest in the word 'sorry'? Kasi kada-sorry natin, wala namang nangyari, wala namang nabago kaya alam mo 'yon? Nakakabingi na lang kasi nawalan na rin naman ng silbi."

Napayuko na lang si Chanyeol nang marealize niyang wala ng silbi para kay Baekhyun ang salitang "sorry" dahil sa kanya.

"Pwede ba?! Tama naman na, Chanyeol," halos magmakaawa na ang maliit na singer. “Tama na.”

"Shh," ipinatong ng rapper ang hintururo niya sa mapupulang labi ni Baekhyun para patigilin ito sa pagsasalita. Patuloy niyang hinahalikan ang ulo nito at ang bawat dampi ng labi niya sa malambot na buhok ng isa ay nasusundan ng mahina na mga salitang nakakapagpakalma.

"Sana mapatawad mo na ako para mapatawad mo na rin ang sarili mo dahil hindi lang ikaw, may kasalanan din ako."

“Tahan na, Baek. It’s alright.”

Dahan-dahang kumalma ang umiiyak na si Baekhyun na nakasubsob sa dibdib ng matangkad na binata. Ang mga kamay niya ay nakasteady sa may batok nito at hindi pa rin niya binibitawan ang bote ng alak na hawak niya.

Kaya pa naman ni Chanyeol, kaya pa niyang tumayo ng tuwid sa kabila ng hilong nararamdaman. Sinusuportahan niya ang bigat nilang dalawa dahil sobrang nakalean na sa kanya si Baekhyun na pakiramdam niya ay nakatulog na yata.

'Wag naman muna sana, hindi pa niya nasasabi lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin dahil natatakot siya na baka bukas, ang vulnerable at honest na Baekhyun na kaharap niya ngayon ay bumalik na sa usual na sarili nito—emotionless, distant, and untouchable.

Dalawang buwan na halos mula nung bumalik ito ngunit ramdam na ramdam agad ni Chanyeol ang taas ng pader na ipinaligid niya sa kanya para makaiwas sa sakit. Siguro ay alam niyang meeting Chanyeol is inevitable lalo na't nasa iisang industriya sila at sa pagbabalik niya, sinigurado niyang protektado ang sarili sa sakit na maaari niyang maramdaman.

"Gising ka pa?" Inalis muna ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niyang nasa bewang ng isa para iharap sa kanya ang ulo nito at siguraduhin na gising pa nga siya.

"Mmh," sagot nito sabay lingon sa kasama at halos nakapikit na ang mata.

"Mamaya ka na matulog, please? Marami pa akong gustong sabihin sa'yo."

Tumango lang si Baekhyun at nagpout ng kaunti na mas lalong nakapagcoo kay Chanyeol—hindi na niya napigilang pisilin ang namumula nitong pisngi.

Napakacute ng isang lasing na Baekhyun, sobrang baby.

"Alam kong ayaw mo nang marinig 'to but I just want to apologize dahil nadamay ka pa sa insecurities ko. I was afraid, natakot akong mapalapit ka sa kanya dahil alam ko kung gaano mo siya kamahal noon. I know that I did my best to give you the love you deserve pero sa kabila no'n, natakot pa rin ako. I was so afraid na baka iwanan mo ako dahil abot kamay mo na siya," panimula ni Chanyeol. Dahil sa pagkalasing nila, sobrang transparent ng dalawa sa mga emosyon at nararamdaman nila ngayon.

It took him two years para aminin sa sarili at kay Baekhyun na kahit anong assurance ay insecure pa rin siya kay Sehun—siya kasi ang nauna, siya kasi ang naunang minahal.

"Kahit ang tagal na natin, hindi siguro kita sobrang kilala para akalain kong gagawin mo ang bagay na 'yon, silly me," bakas ang pagkadismaya sa boses ng binatang nagsasalita. "O sadyang natakot lang akong mawala ka kasi alam kong hindi ko kakayanin but look kung saan tayo dinala ng takot ko."

Naging mala-baso ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, at ang luha ay nagbabadya nang bumagsak kahit na anong oras dahil hindi niya maiwasang maalala kung anong nangyari sa kanila nang pairalin niyang mabuti ang takot niya.

"Nangyari 'yung kinatatakutan kong mawala ka na kailanman, hindi ko naisip na posible palang mangyari."

He caressed Baekhyun's cheeks as tears fell from his eyes.

"Ang hirap, Baekhyun. Araw-araw kong tinatanong sa sarili ko kung babalik ka pa ba kasi naghihintay lang naman ako sa pagbabalik mo. Akala ko kailangan lang natin ng kaunting space dahil sobrang fed up na natin sa lahat ng nangyari; hinintay kita at hanggang ngayong bumalik ka na sa industriya ay naghihintay pa rin ako dahil baka may pag-asa pang bumalik ka rin sa akin. Until now, hindi ko pa rin pinapaupahan sa iba 'yung apartment. Umalis man tayong dalawa ro'n, nananatili naman sa apat na sulok ng apartment na 'yon lahat ng alaala nating dalawa."

Naalala na naman ni Chanyeol na ilang araw siyang hindi umalis sa apartment nila sa kadahilanang baka kapag bumalik si Baekhyun ay wala siya ro'n; masasayang ang pagkakataong mayakap ulit ang maliit na binata.

"Sa totoo lang, hindi ko na naman talaga binalak na pigilan kang umalis nung gabing 'yon dahil alam kong mas kailangan nating magpahinga muna saglit kaysa manatili sa tabi ng isa't isa. Pero nung bumalik na ako sa senses ko, hinabol kita kaso wala ka na," lumunok muna si Chanyeol dahil nahihirapan na siyang magsalita. "In the span of 5 minutes, nagbago 'yung desisyon kong kailangan natin ng oras na malayo sa isa't isa sa ayaw kitang mawala kahit sandali. Akala ko, pansamantala lang 'yun pero nang marinig kong maghihiatus ka muna, napatunayan kong desidido kang lumayo—na matatagalan pa pala bago ka bumalik ulit."

Kahit anong pagpipigil ng matangkad na binata sa luha niya ay para itong may sariling buhay na ayaw huminto sa pag-agos mula sa mga mata niya.

“Nasanay kasi tayo na kada pagkagising natin, okay na lahat; but no—I was wrong because the moment I woke up, saka ko lang narealize na hindi pala panaginip, umalis ka pala talaga. Of course, it caused me pain and until now, it pains me. So, I slept again; hoping the pain would be gone the next day but no.. reality just hit me in the head, mas masakit lang na nagsink in na sa akin the next day when I thought I’m gonna forget the pain that day."

Walang marinig na kahit anong response mula kay Baekhyun kaya naman tiningnan ni Chanyeol kung nakatulog na ito. Nang masulyapan niya ang mukha nito, agad siyang naalarma dahil umiiyak na pala ang singer.

Mas lalong hinapit ng rapper si Baekhyun palapit sa kanya dahil sa pangalawang pagkakataon ngayong gabi ay umiiyak na naman ito.

"Umiiyak ka na naman dahil sa akin," pinahirin ni Chanyeol ang luha sa mga mata ng dating nobyo. Naramdamanan niyang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niyang nasa mukha nito at saka naglean dito. Ramdam na ramdam niya kung gaano nila kamiss ang isa't isa kahit hindi man nila sabihin; sapat na ang sinasabi ng mga mata at galaw nila.

"Two years without you was like a torture. Lagi kong hinihiling na kung nasaan ka man, sana ay ligtas ka, sana ay masaya ka, at sana ay naghihilom na ang mga sugat na naidulot ng mga nangyari sa atin. When you came back, you looked fine and happy so nagdalawang-isip ako sa hiling ko na bumalik ka rin sa akin kasi parang you're better off without me?"

Ang pait—bakas ang pait ng huli niyang sinabi sa mahinang pagtawa niya. Mas masakit pala kapag sinasabi na sa iba, mas masakit kesa kapag iniisip lang. Ang hirap aminin kasi pansing-pansin niyang tama ang obserbasyon niya.

Kung may nakakakita man sa kanilang dalawa ngayon, baka iisiping para silang tanga ro'n dahil nag-iiyakan sila.

"I needed some time to breathe and I needed you to trust yourself," paliwanag ng singer. "It took me this long to come back para siguraong pagbalik ko, may tiwala ka na sa sarili mo at wala na 'yung insecurities mo noon. In that way, baka mapagkatiwalaan mo na rin ako."

This whole conversation made the both of them a crying mess at kaharap nila ang purong bersyon ng mga sarili nila, walang halong pagtatago sa loob ng mataas na pader o pagtatago sa likod ng masayang maskara—silang dalawa lang and their pure, vulnerable selves.

"That's why I want you back," pumiglas ang rapper sa yakapan nilang dalawa para tingnan diretso sa mata si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang mukha nito at saka hinaplos ulit ang pisngi. "Baekhyun, tayo na lang ulit."

"Bakit?"

Simpleng tanong na may limang letra. Maraming pwedeng maging sagot at dapat alam ni Chanyeol kung alin ba sa mga 'yon ang tama pero bakit hindi siya makapagsalita?

Ayaw niyang maulit ‘yung nangyari two years ago na nanatili siyang tahimik at hindi nakapagsalita.

Ayaw na niyang mawala ng gano’n na lang si Baekhyun sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

This part, he will do his part.

“Kasi… kasi babawi ako sa’yo. Let me fix us. This time I promise, I’ll be better for us. I’ll trust you even more while working with my confidence. Please, Baekhyun,” _mali._ Hindi ito ang sagot na nasa isip niya pero bakit ito ang sinabi niya? Pati ba naman bibig niya, tinatraydor na siya?

Ngumisi ang maliit na binata sa narinig. “Hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon, pwede kang bumawi at alam kong alam mo ‘yan.”

“Baek, please listen to me. Hindi ‘yon ang gusto kong sabihin—”

“Pero ‘yun ang sinabi mo and I believe that’s what you really think,” lumayo sa kanya si Baekhyun at saka inalis ang kamay niya sa mukha nito. “I’m sorry, but I think your reason is not enough para bumalik ako sa’yo. Saka mo sabihin sa akin ‘yan ulit kapag handa ka ng sabihin ‘yung bagay na alam nating mas tama.”

“No, Baek! Please! Isang pagkakataon na lang, kahit huli na ‘to,” halos lumuhod siya sa harapan ng singer para sa isa at huling pagkakataon para sa relasyon nila.

Akala ni Chanyeol, pagkatapos ng gabing ‘to ay babalik na sila sa dati o kahit hindi man bumalik nang tuluyan, umasa siya na magkakaroon sila ng progreso sa paraang alam nila pero mali siya.

Maling-mali.

“Forgive me, Chanyeol. Good night.”

That night, for the second time around since he loved him, Baekhyun walked away and left him broken.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

May nagbago kay Chanyeol at hindi nakaligtas sa mapanuring mata ni Minseok ‘yon. Lunes ng umaga, habang papunta sina Minseok at Chanyeol sa location ng variety show kung saan guest ang nakababata ay nakatulala lang ito sa labas ng sasakyan at nakasandal ang ulo sa bintana. Kapansin-pansin din ang dark circles sa ilalim ng mata nito na sa isang tingin pa lang ay masasabi nang wala siyang maayos na tulog.

Kahit natatakpan ng itim na cap niya ang mata ay kita pa rin ng nakatatanda ang lungkot sa mga ito.

Malungkot ngunit blangko.

Hindi alam ni Minseok kung ano ang nangyari sa alaga niya at kahit ano man ‘yon ay nag-aalala siya; dalawang taon na mula nung huli niyang nakitang ganito si Chanyeol.

“Yeol,” sinubukan niyang kuhanin ang atensyon ng binata nang huminto sila dahil sa red light ngunit wala siyang nakuhang sagot—ni paggalaw, wala. “Chanyeol?”

Nang wala pa rin siyang makuhang sagot pagkatapos ng ikalawang pagtawag niya sa alagang nakaupo sa likod, nilingon na niya ito at nahuli niyang nagpunas si Chanyeol ng pisngi nito.

“Are you alright? Umiiyak ka ba?”

“H-ha? No, hyung. I’m g-good,” nagcrack ang boses nito sa huling salita at doon pa lang, alam na ng manager niya na may mali. “Ehem. Uh, ano, may phlegm lang, sorry. Bakit mo nga pala ako tinatawag?”

Bumuntong hininga si Minseok dahil bakit pa nga ba siya nagtanong gayong alam naman niyang hindi naman talaga ito maayos.

“I was just checking on you kasi kanina ko pa napapansing tahimik ka. Is there something wrong? We can talk about it habang nasa byahe tayo.”

“Mamaya na lang siguro, hyung. I don’t want them to see me looking devastated and shit.”

Tumango na lang si Minseok na nagpapahiwatig na naiintindihan niya ang alaga at hindi na muling nagtanong pa. Ngayong alam niyang may mali talaga at hindi itatago ni Chanyeol ‘yon, napanatag siya kahit papaano dahil alam niyang hindi madali magsabi kung may mali, hindi madaling mag-open pero walang alinlangang nagsasabi sa kanya ang rapper.

Pagkarating nila sa venue ng variety show ay agad na inayusan si Chanyeol ng buhok, makeup, at ibinigay na rin ng stylist niya ang attire niya para sa araw na ‘yon. Magiging guest pala siya sa dalawang episode kaya baka maghapong shooting din ang mangyari nito.

Habang hindi pa sila nagsisimula ay nakipagkwentuhan muna siya sa ibang mga artists na regular na sa show na ‘yon at ang natural na friendly personality ni Chanyeol ay lumabas na agad; he’s really good with socializing.

“Quiet on set! 3, 2, 1…”

Mabilis na natapos ang shooting nila para sa unang episode na kasama siya at nanananghalian muna sila habang naghahanda naman ang ibang crew para sa shooting ng susunod nilang episode. Tuwang-tuwa ang mga staff ng show kay Chanyeol dahil maliban sa pagiging makwento niya ay nalaman din nila na hindi ito bastos sa staffs.

Sa kabilang banda, sa kaunting oras na nagtratrabaho ang rapper ay hiniling niyang makalimutan niya _siya_ kahit sandali lang. Hindi nawala ang ngiti nito throughout the shooting kaya naman hiniling din ni Minseok na sana, ang mga ngiting ‘yon ay totoo at hindi dahil kailangan lang sa trabaho.

Bandang alas dos ay nagtatawag na ulit ang mga crew para sa second round ng shooting dahil kung mamaya pa sila magsisimula ay baka gabihin sila ng sobra. Nakapag-ayos na rin naman daw ‘yung isang bagong guest at nakastand by na lang si Chanyeol.

Sa episode ngayon ay nakasuot siya ng itim na polo shirt na may necktie na ipinasok sa ikalawang butas ng polo, brown jacket suit, at black pants.

As usual, iwewelcome ng regular members ng show ang mga guests sa opening at kung kanina ay mag-isa si Chanyeol, sinabihan siya na ngayon naman ay may makakasama siya pero hindi niya alam kung sino.

“Our guests for today just had a comeback two months ago and guess what? They are both top charters!”

“Oh, parang kilala ko ‘yung isa?”

“Of course! Nandito siya last episode and as per our show’s request, makakasama ulit natin siya for this episode! Please welcome back, the nation’s boyfriend, Loey!”

Chanyeol made his entrance papunta sa gitna at saka nagbow at nakipagkamay sa mga members ng show na para bang hindi niya ito ginawa kanina.

“Hello everyone, I’m Loey! I’m back for this episode so I hope you’ll give us lots of love,” pagbati ni Chanyeol sa kamera sabay ng matamis na ngiti at bow.

“Woah, Loey! Loey is in the house!”

“So kilala niyo na ang first guest natin for this day, I guess it’s time to introduce our second guest!”

Lahat ay nakatingin sa lugar kung saan lalabas ang ikalawang guest at kahit si Chanyeol ay nagtataka kung sino ba ito.

“Hyun!”

“Waaahh, Hyun!”

“Hello, Hyun! Thank you for coming in our show, woah!”

Lumakad papalapit si Baekhyun sa kanila, looking dashing like the usual at halos mag-unahan ang mga members ng show upang makamayan lang ito. Nalaglag ang panga nilang lahat, lalo na ni Chanyeol, dahil hindi niya inaasahan ito. Sa ilang taong career ni Baekhyun, ito ang unang beses na nagpunta siya sa variety show. Overwhelmed ang lahat sa surprise guesting ni Hyun at masyado silang starstruck sa presence pa lang nito.

Pagkatapos ng kamayan at batian ay pumwesto na si Baekhyun sa gitna, sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

“Woah, Hyun! Welcome to our show! We are glad that you have made your first variety show appearance here! Kung mapapansin mo, halos lahat kami ay nagulat dito. Please greet our viewers! I’m sure nagulat din sila na ang isang Hyun ay _finally,_ nasa variety show na.”

Sobrang in demand ni Baekhyun sa mga variety shows dahil gustong makita ng fans niya ang side niya na funny, competitive, at witty; hindi siya tinawag na ‘Genius Idol’ para sa wala.

“Thank you for your warm welcome! It’s really overwhelming to be here, lalo na nung nakita ko ‘yung mga reactions niyo,” tumawa si Baekhyun at nagcoo lang ang lahat ng members sa ginawa niya. “Anyway, I’m Hyun! It’s my first time to appear in a variety show so please take care of me!”

“Ang cute nung tawa niya ‘no?”

“I can’t believe na nandito talaga si Hyun.”

“Hyun, you have made a come back with your album ‘Delight’ with a title track ‘Love Again’. Pwede ba naming marinig ‘yon kahit kaunti?”

“Ah, yes, sure!”

Humakbang pauna si Baekhyun at habang kumakanta ito, hindi naman magawang kumalma ng inner self ni Chanyeol at ang mata niya ay patuloy lang na umiiwas sa nasa harap niya. Sobrang naging distracted siya no’ng makita pa lang niya si Baekhyun. Nakasuot ito ng leather jeans which hugs his thick thighs perfectly at itim na turtleneck na pinatungan ng puting long sleeve polo na hindi nakakabit ang unang dalawang butones.

Ang… _hot._

Chanyeol made a mental note na magpasalamat sa stylist ni Baekhyun mamaya.

Nalaman niyang tapos na pala kumanta si Baekhyun nang magpalakpakan ang members ng show at maramdaman niyang nasa tabi na niya ulit ang maliit na singer. Oo, gano’n siya ka-distracted.

Sino ba naming hindi madidistract kung nasa harap mo ang isang Byun Baekhyun na nagseserve ng talent, visual, at charisma?

Maayos nilang nagagawa ang shooting ngunit hindi talaga maiwasang lingunin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na natatakpan ng isang member sa kanan niya. Subtle lang ang pagsulyap niya sa binata kaya umaasa siyang hindi ito mapapansin ng isa. Nakaramdam din si Loey na may nakatingin sa kanya at sana, sana si Minseok lang ‘yon.

Smooth ang flow ng shoot nila at bilang mga propesyonal, bilang sina Loey at Hyun, ay casual silang nag-uusap kung kinakailangan. Kailangan muna nilang isantabi ang mga personal na bagay sa kanilang dalawa dahil nasa trabaho sila.

“30 minutes break po muna tayo, we will continue filming after that,” sabi ng isang staff sa kanila pagkatapos sumigaw ng ‘cut!’ ang director.

Agad na hinanap ni Chanyeol ang manager para itanong kung alam ba niya ito dahil hindi pa rin siya makaget over na nakakasama niya ngayon si Baekhyun sa isang variety show. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung paano aakto sa paligid ni ng maliit na singer lalo na’t ang huli nilang pag-uusap ay noong Sabado pa ng madaling araw, sa rooftop ng unit niya.

Tandang-tanda niya kung paano sila naging totoo nung gabing ‘yon; kung paano nila binuhos lahat ng luha at sakit sa paraan na alam nila. Lasing man siya pero malaki naman ang pasasalamat niya sa mga alak na ‘yon dahil nagkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob upang gawin ang mga bagay na ginawa niya no’n.

Nagkulong lang ang rapper sa unit niya buong Sabado at Linggo at ibinalot ang sarili sa comforter niya habang sinisisi ang sarili. Nando’n na siya, eh, babalik na dapat sa kanya si Baekhyun kung sinabi niya lang ang totoong rason kung bakit niya gusto ng pangalawang pagkakataon kaso pumalpak siya.

Abot kamay na niya ang pangalawang pagkakataon para bumalik sila sa dati, nasayang pa.

“Chanyeol!” Sigaw ni Minseok mula sa kung saan. Inilibot ni Chanyeol ang tingin pero hindi talaga niya makita kung nasaan ang manager.

“Hyung!”

“Nandito ako!” Nagtaas ng kamay si Minseok at sa wakas ay nahagilap na siya ng alaga niya.

“Ano ba kasing ginagawa mo rito sa loob ng dressing room natin, hyung?”

“Kakausapin kasi kita. Baka mamaya mainis ka na naman sa akin dahil hindi ko sinabi sa’yo,” paliwanag nito nang maiwan silang dalawa sa loob ng dressing room ni Chanyeol. “Uunahan na kita at hindi, hindi ko alam na guest din si Baekhyun. Hindi ako ininform ng company tungkol dito, basta ang sinabi lang nila ay may makakasama ka; hindi nila spinecify kung sino.”

“It’s fine, hyung. Nagulat lang din talaga ako, knowing Baekhyun, hindi naman ‘yun napunta sa variety shows.”

“That was also my reaction! Kaya buong shooting niyo ay nag-aalala ako sa’yo lalo na nung naalala ko ‘yung itsura mo kanina sa byahe, iniisip ko kung ayos ka lang lalo na’t may problema ka pang hindi nasasabi sa akin.”

“Okay lang ako, hyung. Trabaho ‘to, eh. Labas dito ‘yung personal issue namin. Sina Hyun at Loey ang nakikita ng mga tao ro’n at kapwa nasa iisang industriya; hindi sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na may past at may problema sa kasalukuyan.”

“Sure ka?”

“Yes. No need to worry about me, hyung. Mamaya ko na ikwekwento kung anong nangyari pag-alis namin sa apartment mo nung Friday,” tumayo si Chanyeol sinilip ang sarili sa salamin.

Natakpan na ng makeup ang dark circles sa ilalim ng mata niya at wala ng bakas ng kahit na anong puyat o haggardness ang mukha niya. Nagpasalamat din siya sa makeup noona niya kanina at sinabing hindi lang siya nakatulog kagabi dahil may tinapos siyang composition.

“CR lang ako, Minseok-hyung. Balikan na lang kita mamaya rito.”

Nasa kabilang hallway pa ng building ang men’s comfort room, medyo malayo pa at dahil ihing-ihi na si Chanyeol ay tinakbo na niya ito. Walang tao sa comfort room na ‘yon kaya naman agad siyang nakaihi. Ibinaba muna niya ang phone sa tabi ng lababo at habang naghuhugas siya ng kamay ay nakarinig siya ng lumagabog na pinto mula sa nag-iisang cubicle sa dulo ng comfort room.

Tiningnan ng rapper sa salamin kung sino ba ‘yon at nanlaki ang mata niya nang makitang si Baekhyun pala ang tao sa dulong cubicle. Talagang wala siyang takas ‘no?

Ibinaba nito ang dala niyang pouch na may lamang phone at iba pang essentials. Naghugas din ito ng kamay sa katabing lababo kung saan siya naghugas ng kamay at hindi magawang iiwas ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa binata, lalo na sa _perpektong kurba ng pwet nito_ na kitang-kita niya dahil sa suot nitong hapit na leather pants.

“Are you done checking me out?” Nagulat na lang si Chanyeol nang bigla siyang kausapin ni Baekhyun na nakatingin na pala sa kanya sa salamin.

Lagot. Napatagal at sobrang napa-obvious pala ng pagtingin niya rito.

“E-excuse me? I did not,” he said defensively.

“Kanina ka pa sa set, Chanyeol. Akala mo ba, hindi ko mahahalata?” Humarap na sa kanya ang maliit na singer at tinaasan siya ng kilay. “What do you want?”

“You. I want you,” dahan-dahang lumakad ang matangkad na binata palapit sa singer.

“Then, get me, ang hina mo naman,” sagot nito sabay hila sa necktie ni Chanyeol at sunggab ng halik sa mapupulang labi nito.

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa ginawa ng dati niyang nobyo but it only took him a second to respond and dominate their kiss. Mabilis, mapusok, at ramdam nila ang pananabik sa bawat segundong magkadikit ang mga labi nila.

As if on cue, ipinulupot ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun para hapitin pa ito palapit sa kanya. Dahan-dahang bumaba ang kamay ng matangkad na binata papunta sa matambok na likuran ng singer at saka pinisil ang mga ito. Ang ungol na pinakawalan ni Baekhyun ay naging muffled dahil patuloy pa rin sila sa paghahalikan.

Gano’n pa rin pala, medyo sensitive pa rin ito.

Inangat ng rapper ang maliit na binata para iupo ito sa lababo. Lalong lumalim ang halikan ng dalawa nang ilagay ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa likod ng ulo ni Chanyeol at saka ibinaling sa kabilang direksyon ang ulo niya. Ramdam nila ang init ng bibig ng isa’t isa na mas lalong nagpapainit sa katawan nilang dalawa.

Kahit naguguluhan si Chanyeol sa nangyayari, wala siyang lakas ng loob na tumigil. Namiss niya ‘to, eh, sasayangin pa ba niya ang pagkakataong mahawakan ulit si Baekhyun kung siya na rin mismo ang nag-initiate? Isa pa, alam din niyang delikado ang ginagawa nilang dalawa dahil anytime ay may maaaring pumasok sa comfort room at makita sila dahil una sa lahat, hindi nakalock ang pinto.

Marahan niyang kinagat ang ibabang labi ni Baekhyun, asking for entrance. Nakuha naman ng maliit na binata ang nais niyang iparating kaya ngunanga ito ng kaunti at agad na naipasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya sa bibig nito. Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss become messier.

Ipapasok na sana ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa loob ng polo ni Chanyeol nang makarinig sila ng isang sobrang pamilyar na boses mula sa labas ng men’s comfort room.

“Minseok my love so sweet so cute, little baby.”

Nang marinig ang boses ni Jongdae sa labas ay naghiwalay ang dalawa at hindi malaman ang gagawin. Hindi pa sila maaaring lumabas at walang dapat makakita sa kanila dahil sa kasalukuyang itsura nila—magulo ang buhok at lukot ang polo. Nagpapanic na ang dalawa sa paglakas ng tunog ng footsteps ng manager ni Baekhyun palapit sa kanila kaya hinila na lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papasok sa dulong cubicle ng comfort room.

Bago pa makapasok si Jongdae sa comfort room ay naisara na agad ng matangkad na rapper ang pinto ng cubicle. Oo, masikip sa loob nung cubicle pero wala silang choice; kesa naman mahuli sila. Dikit na dikit ang kanilang mga katawan at wala na talagang space sa pagitan nila pero hindi na nila para isipin ‘yon ngayon. Rinig na rinig nila ang pagkanta ni Jongdae ng mga random na kanta at sa bawat pagbigkas nito ng letra ay kinakabahan silang dalawa.

“Oh?” Parang may nakita si Jongdae sa kung saan at gano’n ang naging tono ng boses niya. “Kay Baekhyun ‘to ah? Saka bakit nandito ang phone ni Chanyeol?”

Nanlaki ang mata ng dalawang binata na nagsisiksikan sa loob ng cubicle nang marealize nilang naiwan nila ang pouch ni Baekhyun at phone ni Chanyeol sa may lababo.

Mas lumakas ang tunog ng mga yabag ng pa ani Jongdae at alam nilang papunta na ito sa cubicle nila. Wala pang limang segundo ay nakarinig sila ng katok mula sa labas ng cubicle na pinagtataguan nila.

“Kayong dalawa r’yan, pakibilisan ng kaunti at mag-ayos ng mga sarili bago lumabas dito sa comfort room. Kayo talaga, dito pa sa schedule niyo ha,” paalala ng manager ni Baekhyun at pagkatapos ay naglakad na palabas ng comfort room.

Paglabas na paglabas ni Jongdae ro’n ay nakahinga na ng maluwag sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol at natawa na lang sa isa na naming misadventure nila na magkasama.

Habang nakaharap kay Chanyeol ay isinandal muna ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa balikat nito. Amoy na amoy niya ang pabango at natural scent ng binata. “Hindi ka pa rin nagpapalit ng perfume?”

“Hindi pa rin. I like this scent best kasi sabi mo you love it when I smell like this diba?” Sagot ng rapper saka binuksan ang pinto ng cubicle.

Lumabas na ang dalawa sa cubicle na medyo pawisan na. Nag-ayos muna sila ng mga sarili (tulad ng bilin ni Jongdae) at lumabas din ng sabay sa comfort room na para bang walang nangyari at para bang hindi sila nagkaroon ng intense na make out a few minutes ago para magparetouch sa kani-kanilang mga dressing room. Hindi sila pwedeng bumalik sa set na mukhang tumakbo ng isang kilometro kahit sa kabilang hallway lang naman ang comfort room.

“Ilang gallon ang inihi mong bata ka at inabot ka ng ilang minuto pagccr?” Bungad ni Minseok sa nakababata pagkapasok nito sa dressing room niya.

“Ang layo kaya nung cr! Mabilis lang dapat ako kaso ano, naligaw ako. Oo, naligaw ako,” sinubukang umiwas ni Chanyeol sa nakaiintrigang tingin sa kanya ng manager kaya hinila niya ang upuan sa harap ng salamin para masimula na ng makeup artist niya ang retouch.

“Sinabi na sa akin ni Jongdae, magdedeny ka pa.”

“Wala—”

Magdedeny pa sana ulit si Chanyeol nang kumatok at sumilip ang isang staff ng show at sinabing, “Mr. Loey, we will be resuming the filming in five minutes according to director-nim.”

“Noted. Sandali na lang po ito at matatapos na rin.”

Nagtaas-baba ang kilay ni Minseok habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol ng nakakaloko. Ngumunguso pa ito at ngumingiti sa kanya. Alagang-alaga talaga siyang asarin ng manager niyang kung hindi lang nakatatanda ay kinaltukan na sana niya noon pa.

“Hyung!” Sigaw ng rapper nang maasar na siya sa ginagawa ng manager dahil bukod sa nahihiya na siya ay naaalala na naman niya kung paano siya hinatak ni Baekhyun para halikan.

“Ano?” Natatawang tanong ni Minseok na hindi pa rin pala tapos asarin ang alaga.

“Hala, namumula ka, Loey. Okay ka lang ba?” Naalarma ang makeup artist ni Chanyeol dahil habang inaayusan niya ulit ang binata ay napansin niyang namumula ang mukha nito.

“Y-yes, noona.”

“Okay lang siya, Byul-noona. Naiinis lang kasi kanina ko pa inaasar.”

Pasimpleng kinurot ni Chanyeol ang sarili; totoo nga, hindi nga panaginip na nahalikan niya na ulit si Baekhyun at saka ngumiti ng maliit.

Nagresume ang filming ng show sa oras na itinakda ng director at natapos ng mas maaga sa oras na inaasahan nila. Nagpasalamat sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa buong crew ng variety show dahil bukod sa pag-imbita sa kanila ay sobrang nag-enjoy ang dalawa. Sa kabilang banda naman ay tuwang-tuwa rin sa kanila ang buong crew ng show at sinabing iimbitahan ulit sila sa susunod, kapag hindi na sila masyadong busy.

Umuwi si Chanyeol sa unit niya na hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyari kanina sa comfort room. Parang ang imposible kasi, lalo na’t hindi maganda ang huling interaction nila ni Baekhyun. Akala niya, dalawang taon na naman ang hihintayin niya, eh, kasi this time, hindi na siya makokontento sa paghihintay—siya na mismo ang maghahanap pabalik kay Baekhyun at itatama ang mga pagkakamali niya.

Habang nagluluto ng hapunan niya ay hindi maiwasan ng rapper na mapangiti—hindi mawala-wala sa isip niya ‘yung make out session nila kanina. Naramdaman niya ‘yung pagkasabik sa kanya ni Baekyun; hindi lang pala siya ang nakakamiss sa gano’n kundi pati rin si ang dating nobyo. Isa pa, proud din siya sa sarili dahil nasabi niyang gusto niya si Baekhyun nang tanungin siya nito.

_Ang tapang ko naman do’n._

Para lang siyang timang na nakangiti sa kawalan at sa sobrang pagiging occupied niya sa daydreaming niya ay hindi na niya narinig ang doorbell niyang kanina pa tumutunog. Bumalik lang siya sa sarili nang maramdaman niyang nagvivibrate ang phone sa bulsa ng pajama niya.

Natawag si Lu Han.

“Hel—”

“Kanina pa namin niriring ‘yung doorbell mo, anong oras mo kami gustong pagbuksan?”

Halos maibato ni Chanyeol ang phone niya matapos niyang sagutin ang tawag ng dating katrabaho dahil hindi ito ang kumausap sa kanya kundi ang boyfriend nito.

“Oh Sehun?”

“The one and only,” sagot nito na para bang natural na sa kanya na sumagot ng ganito. “Pagbubuksan mo ba kami ni Han o hindi ka naming tutulungan?”

Ha? Ano raw? Tutulungan saan?

Pinatay ng rapper ang apoy sa kalan sapagkat luto na rin naman ang hapunan niya at saka nagtungo sa pinto para pagbuksan ang mga bisita.

“Hi,” bati ni Lu Han nang makita siya nito. “Sorry kung medyo late na ha, ito kasing isang ‘to, nag-insist na pumunta raw kami rito para kausapin ka.”

“No worries, Han. Pasok kayo.”

“Chanyeol,” panimula ni Sehun pagkaupong-pagkaupo nila sa couch ni Chanyeol. “Ano na ang balak mo?”

“Ha?” Masyadong naguguluhan si Chanyeol sa mga nangyayari. Una, bakit nandito sina Lu Han at Sehun ng magkasama sa unit niya. Pangalawa, anong ‘anong balak?’ Saan? At pangatlo, kailangan niya raw ng tulong nila Sehun? Bakit at para saan? “Naguguluhan ako, teka lang ha. Not to sound rude pero bakit kayo nandito? Anong dapat nating pag-usapan?”

“Mahabang kwento pero sa madaling salita, alam namin lahat; hanggang sa pagpuslit niyo ng make out sa comfort room kanina,” dumekwatro si Sehun at inakbayan si Lu Han na maayos na nakaupo sa tabi niya. Sa itsura niya ngayon ay para bang siya ang may ari ng couch na inuupuan niya. “At alam na rin naming alam mo na ang tungkol sa amin kaya nagpatulong na ako kay Han para makausap ka.”

Nalaglag ang panga ni Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi siya makapaniwalang nasa harap niya si Oh Sehun, ang taong matagal na niyang gustong makaharap na siya ring napagkamalan niyang boyfriend ni Baekhyun. “Gaano karami ang nalalaman niyo?”

“Trust me when I say that I know it all, and really? Mukha ba akong boyfriend ni Baekhyun? Mukha nga akong kuya no’n, eh,” asik na Sehun na natatawa pa habang sinasabi ang isang bagay na medyo absurd para sa kanya.

“Napagkamalan ka niyang boyfriend ni Baek, babe?” Tanong ni Lu Han sa boyfriend.

Oh, edi sige na, kayo na ang may boyfriend.

“Yes, babe. Kagabi ko lang din nalaman. Mamaya ko pa sana ikwekwento sa’yo kaso ito na, narinig mo na,” sagot naman ni Sehun sabay hawak sa kamay ni Han. Pwede ba? Masyadong matamis, ang sakit sa mata.

“Teka, kung maghaharutan lang kayo, ‘wag naman dito sa unit ko—”

“So, hindi mo pa pala alam na since high school ay magboyfriend na kami ni Hun?”

“Ikaw na ‘yung boyfriend niya nung nireject niya si Baek nung college?”

“Yep!”

“Imposible naman kung malalaman niya, babe. Hindi naman kami close ever since at ito ang unang beses na makakausap ko siya ng ganito. Isa pa, nalaman niya lang nung sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya nung isang araw.”

“Gano’n ba tayo magaling magtago?”

“I think so. Basta like the usual, we have to be careful—”

“Hello, excuse me lang. Nasa harap niyo pa po ako,” ikinaway ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay sa harap ng magboyfriend na nagkaroon na ng sariling mundo sa kalagitnaan ng conversation nilang tatlo.

Hindi naman siya nainform na tatambay pala ang dalawa rito para gawin siyang third wheel at ipamukha sa kanyang single pa rin siya at sila ay ikakasal na.

“So, going back. Ano na nga ang plano mo?” Tiningnan siya ng seryoso ni Sehun at bakas dito ang concern.

“Hindi ko alam,” napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol sa naging sagot niya dahil totoo naman, hindi niya alam. “We talked last Friday and I thought maaayos na namin ‘yung relasyon namin but I was wrong. Hindi sapat para sa kanya ‘yung dahilan ko kung bakit gusto kong bumalik siya.”

“What did you tell him?” Usisa ni Lu Han.

“I told him that I want him back kasi babawi ako sa lahat lahat,” bumalik ang kalungkutan sa boses ng rapper nang maalala ang mga nangyari nung madaling araw na nag-inom sila sa rooftop.

“You should have made up your mind before giving him an answer kasi kilala natin si Baekhyun at sa ginawa niyang ‘yon, itinutulak ka na naman niya palayo pero bakit ka niya hinalikan kanina?” Tumayo si Sehun at nagkalad papunta sa shelf kung saan may nakadisplay pa ring picture si Baekhyun.

“I know that. It’s just that… napressure ako but don’t get me wrong, I’m not blaming him. Inisip ko kasing kailangan kong sumagot agad sa tanong niya kundi ay maaaring maulit ‘yung nangyari two years ago, when he was waiting for my answer yet I didn’t give him any kaya umalis na lang siya,” Chanyeol mumbled. “Pero hindi ‘yun ‘yung nasa isip ko, promise. Iba ang nasabi ko sa iniisip ko. My mind was telling me to say that I love him pero iba ‘yung mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ko.”

“I think Baekhyun is doing a push and pull here, Se, Chanyeol,” suhestyon ni Lu Han na casual na nakapangalumbaba at nakataas ang paa sa couch ni Chanyeol.

At home na at home ‘yung magboyfriend, eh?

“He’s pushing you away every time his mind tells him so and he’s pulling you closer every time he listens to his heart. His mind is being rational, may takot na baka masaktan ulit siya kaya layo siya nang layo but his heart has his emotions at once na mangibabaw ‘yung emotions niya. Do you get my point?” Mabagal na tinanguan si Han ng dalawang kasama na para bang may sinabi siyang life-changing.

“Your words… babe. When did you become a love guru, ha?” Pang-aasar ni Sehun sa boyfriend.

“Observations ko lang ‘yon, Hun, nothing special.”

“Teka, ayan na naman kayo, magkakaroon na naman kayo ng sariling mundo r’yan, eh,” ngayon pa lang ay inaawat na ni Chanyeol ang dalawa dahil may tendency silang gumawa ng sariling mundo kahit may kasama.

“Now that I explained to you the probable reason why he did that, ano na ang gagawin mo?”

“Honestly, hindi ako sigurado kung anong dapat gawin. Basta alam ko lang na mahal ko siya at sa nangyari kanina saka nung Sabado ng madaling araw, alam kong gano’n din siya,” gulong-gulo rin si Chanyeol sa kung ano ba ang dapat dahil napaka-unpredictable ni Baekhyun, one wrong word or move ay maaari na naman siyang bumalik sa square one.

“Anong gusto mong mangyari ngayon?”

“Like the usual, I want him back but I don’t know how can I get him back.”

“Just… be true with your feelings. Alam mo na palang mahal ka pa rin niya kaya ngayon, ang gagawin mo naman ay patunayan sa kanyang magiging worth it ang second chance na hinihingi mo,” nagsimula na naman si Lu Han sa mga salita niyang nakapagpa-amaze ulit sa dalawa. Buti na lang may kasama silang big brain dito dahil kung hindi ay baka tumulala lang sila Sehun at Chanyeol habang nag-iisip.

Natapos ang gabi na may isa na naming unexpected na bagay ang nangyari kay Chanyeol at ‘yun ay ang pagiging magkaibigan nila ni Oh Sehun.

“Chan, tuloy ba tayo ngayon sa dinner natin sa apartment ko para maicelebrate natin ‘yung success ng comeback mo?” Kasalukuyang nagchecheck ng schedule ni Chanyeol si Minseok nang maalala nitong Friday na at may nakatakda silang dinner ngayon.

Ininform na siya ng alaga tungkol dito at kabilin-bilinan din nito na imbitahin din si Jongdae. Magluluto raw si Chanyeol nang mga pagkain na paborito nila bilang pasasalamat sa isa na namang successful era ng career niya ang natapos.

“Yes, hyung. Uuwi lang muna ako sa unit para kuhanin ‘yung mga pinamili kong ingredients. Nakapamili na kasi ako kaninang umaga sa grocery,” naglakad na sila palabas ng building ng entertainment company kung saan sila nagtratrabaho pagkatapos maconfirm ni Minseok na tapos na ang schedule ng rapper sa araw na ‘yon. “Makakapunta ba si Jongdae, Minseok-hyung?”

“Nando’n na, hinihintay na lang tayong dumating.”

“Nauna pa siya sa pagkain?”

“Sumama kasi si Baekhyun, eh, alam mo naman ‘yon, paboritong laruin ‘yung pusa ko sa apartment.”

“Parang ang tagal kong hindi nakita si Tan? Nasa iyo pa pala siya?”

“Actually, pinaalagaan ko muna sa kapatid ko nitong mga nakaraang buwan dahil busy tayo pero ngayong maluwag na ng kaunti ang schedule ay kinuha ko na ulit siya.”

Maya-maya lang ay nakarating na sila sa tapat ng building na tinitirhan ni Chanyeol kaya naman dali-dali itong bumaba ng sasakyan para makuha na agad ang ingredients sa unit niya sa taas. Wala pang limang minute ay nakabalik na ito at sasakyan at bumyahe na ulit sila ng manager papunta naman sa apartment nito.

Sa gitna ng byahe ay hindi maiwasang kabahan ni Chanyeol dahil sa plano niya ngayong gabi. Hindi naman talaga niya balak na gawin ‘to ngayon pero since nando’n na rin naman si Baekhyun ay ngayon na rin niya gagawin ang plano.

Nagtext na siya kina Lu Han at Sehun na ngayong gabi ay susubukan na ulit niyang humingi ng second chance sa dating nobyo. Agad naman silang nagreply ng encouraging messages na mas lalong nagpalakas sa loob ng _kabado benteng_ si Chanyeol.

“Hindi mapakali ‘yan hita mo, may balak ka siguro ngayon ‘no tapos kinakabahan ka?” Usisa ni Minseok sa alaga niyang hind inga naman makanali sa shotgun seat.

“Am I really _that_ obvious?” Takang-taka si Chanyeol dahil kinukuyakoy lang naman niya ang paa dahil sa kaba, tama si Minseok.

“In my eyes? Well, yes, I guess.”

“Hyung, kinakabahan ako. What if the same thing from that Friday night would happen again? I don’t know what to do anymore,” nabanggit na niya sa manager lahat ng nangyari nung anniversary nila ni Jongdae hanggang doon sa istorya ng make out nil ani Baekhyun sa comfort room.

“Trust yourself, Chanyeol. Just be transparent with what you feel and everything will be fine. Trust me,” pinat ng nakatatanda ang balikat nito bilang senyales ng pagsuporta.

“Thanks, hyung—for everything.”

Nakarating sila sa apartment ni Minseok nang mas mabilis kaysa sa inaasahan dahil walang traffic o anumang problema sa daan. Pati yata ang oras ay nakasuporta sa kanya, hindi kaya?

Nadatnan niyang nakahiga sa couch ang dating nobyo habang naglalaro sa phone nito. Maya-maya lang ay sumigaw ito ng “Chicken manok!” at dahil doon ay nalaman ng rapper na PUBG mobile pala ang nilalaro nito. Casual silang nagbatian ni Baekhyun pagpasok nila sa apartment at sa simpleng palitan ng bow at ngiti ay hindi na naman magkamayaw ang puso ni Chanyeol sa pagtibok—parang gusto nitong lumabas sa dibdib niya sa sobrang lakas ng tibok.

Dumiretso na sa kusina ang matangkad na binata para makapagsimula na sa pagluluto, saka sinuot ang apron, at nag-umpisa na sa agenda niya sa kusina—ang pagluluto ng hapunan nila at tulad noon ay nagsuot din ng apron si Baekhyun upang tulungan siya.

Ito yata ‘yung isa sa sinasabi ni Han; ang pinapairal niya ngayon ay ang puso niya. Ang lakas kasing maka-domestic ng move na ‘to.

“What are you going to cook?” Kumuha na ng sangkalan ang singer dahil tapos na niyang hugasan ang mga gulay na inilabas ni Chanyeol.

“Stir fried vegetables, spicy flavored fried chicken, at japchae. Why? Tutulong ka?”

“Oo. Nakatulog na rin kasi si Tan sa lap ni Jongdae, napagod na yata akong kalaro.”

Naupo na si Baekhyun para magsimulang magbalat ng mga gulay at dumiretso naman si Chanyeol sa harap ng kalan para asikasuhin na ang chicken.

Sumibol ang awkward ambiance sa paligid nila kaya naman naisip ng matangkad na binata na magsimula ng conversation para madisimula ang awkwardness sa kanilang dalawa.

Act normal, Chanyeol. Act normal!

“How’s Mongryeong?” Buti na lang at hindi nagcrack ang boses niya sa kaba; konti na lang kasi ay lalabas muna siya ng apartment para kolektahin ulit ang sarili.

“Nasa Bucheon, kila Mama. He’s healthy and he grew bigger than before,” nakatalikod ang dating nobyo sa kanya pero rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang fondness sa boses nito nang kumustahin niya ang aso nitong si Mongryeong.

“Mabuti naman kung gano’n. I know you’re a good dog dad so there’s no doubt that Mong is doing good.”

“Eh si Toben, how is he? Makulit pa rin ba?”

“Oo, gano’n pa rin. Nasunod lang sa akin kapag may pagkain o laruan ako. Other than that, wala na. Sila mama rin muna ang nag-aalaga kasi hindi pwedeng iwanan sa unit, hindi ko maaasikaso.”

“Pero nasunod siya kay Tita, ‘no? I saw Yoora-noona’s Instagram posts with Tobennie, he looks energized.”

“He is always energized.”

“Mana sa tatay.”

Natawa silang dalawa sa huling remark ni Baekhyun at narealize na kahit dalawang taon na ang nagdaan ay kilala pa rin nila ang isa’t isa, kasama na ang mga alaga nilang aso. Pareho kasing dog dad ang dating magnobyo kaya isa ‘yon sa mga bagay na napagkasunduan nila.

Madalas silang lumalabas noon para dalhin sa veterinarian 'yung dalawang aso, pagkatapos ay magshoshopping sila ng mga gamit para kina Toben at Mongryeong.

Ang simpleng kwentuhang 'yon ay nasundan pa ng iba't ibang klase ng kwento mula kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Napuno ang kusina ni Minseok ng mga tawanan at boses nila dahil sa kwento ng mga kalokohan nilang dalawa noon. Marami na silang misadventures 'no, hindi una 'yung nangyari sa comfort room—may pagka-adventurous kasi sila minsan, gusto nila 'yung posibleng mahuli.

"Baekhyunee?"

Nakaharap sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kalan at parehong nagluluto ng hapunan nila. Tapos ng magbalat at maghiwa ng gulay ang singer kaya siya na lang daw ang magluluto nung stir fried vegetables.

"Oh?" Bumubungisngis pa si Baekhyun nang sumagot siya sa tawag ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa siya kumakalma sa previous niyang joke ay may bago na naman yatang joke ang rapper.

Lumipas ang tatlong minuto ngunit nanatiling tahimik si Chanyeol kaya naman tinabig na siya ni Baekhyun patagilid.

"W-what?" Tanong nito habang nagstiff ang katawan sa skin contact nila ng singer.

"Anong 'what?' Tinawag mo ako kanina, so may sasabihin ka. Ngayon, ano 'yon?"

Time out, sandali lang, hindi pa kaya ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang sirain ang mood ng kasama—baka kasi sa sasabihin niya ay magwalk out na naman ito, eh, hindi pa sila nakakapagcelebrate ng maayos.

"I—" aamin na sana si Chanyeol nang pumunta si Minseok sa kusina para icheck sila.

"Luto lang ha? Mamaya na ang harot," pang-aasar nito sa kanila na siyang ikinapula ng mukha ni Chanyeol.

"Hyung naman!" Sigaw pabalik ng matangkad na binata.

Si Baekhyun naman ay nagtatawa lang sa reaction ni Chanyeol na hanggang ngayon ay madali palang asarin lalo na kung si Minseok ang gagawa. "Yes, hyung. Luto lang."

Iniwan na sila ng nakatatanda at huminga ng malalim ang rapper para mabawasan ang kabang nararamdaman niya.

This is now or never.

"Baekhyun, I'd like to tell you something," ani Chanyeol sabay patay muna ng apoy sa kalan.

Mahirap na, baka masunog pa 'yung niluluto niya.

"Ayan ka na naman tapos bibitinin mo na—"

"I really want you back."

Nakatingin siya diretso sa mga mata ni Baekhyun at nakita niya kung paano naging soft ang mga 'yon nang sabihin niya ang kanina pa niya nais sabihin.

"Hay Chanyeolie… then, I will ask you the same question. Why?" Pinatay na rin muna ng singer ang apoy sa kalan upang makaharap siya ng maayos.

Alam ni Chanyeol na mangyayari ito kaya hindi tulad nung unang beses na sinabi niya ito, blinangko niya ang isip ngayon. Magiging totoo siya sa nararamdaman at tanging puso lang ang pakikinggan.

Hahayaan niyang puso ang umusap para sa kanya at sa pagkakataong 'to, alam niyang hindi siya bibiguin nito.

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at nag-aabang ng sagot. This time, no pressure. Whatever comes out of his mouth and whatever result he might get for tonight—tatanggapin niya 'yon ng bukal sa loob.

Anuman ang mangyari ngayong gabi, maganda man o hindi, sigurado si Chanyeol na magbabago ang buhay niya pagkatapos nito.

"Because I love you… and this is not the most romantic confession that you deserve pero hindi sapat 'yung apat na taong pinagsamahan natin noon para maramdaman mo 'yung pagmamahal ko sa'yo—kulang. I need an eternity to do so," dahan-dahan na naman namuo ang mga luha sa mata ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung gaano niya kamahal si Baekhyun—hindi sapat ang mga salita.

"You still love me? Kahit umalis na lang ako ng basta sa apartment natin two years ago? Kahit inalis ko kayong lahat sa buhay ko two years ago?" Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa narinig. Pagkatapos ng lahat ng 'yon, mahal pa pala siya ni Chanyeol? "Are you hearing yourself?"

"I love you. This time, mas strong 'yung pagmamahal ko sa'yo and I don't care about what happened in our past anymore, alam kong ginawa mo 'yon para sa ating dalawa; I'm just here to get you back because you seemed lost."

Tinakpan ng singer ang mukha niya gamit ang dalawang kamay sa hindi malamang dahilan. Tumalikod ito sa rapper na siyang ikinabahala niya.

Anong nangyayari?

"Baek," hinawakan niya ang tumataas-babang balikat nito para iharap sa kanya. Gusto niyang malaman kung bakit ito naiyak at yakapin na lang para kahit papaano ay kumalma ito.

Nang maiharap ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang singer ay agad itong yumakap at ipinulupot ang dalawang braso sa likod niya. Chanyeol was taken aback pero nang marealize niyang umiiyak si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya ay niyakap na lang niya ito pabalik habang hinahalikan sa ulo.

"Umalis man ako," muffled na sabi ng maliit na binata. "Umalis man ako but my heart still belongs to you—sa'yo at sa'yo lang."

Nagulat ang matangkad na binata sa narinig; akala niya kasi ay irereject na siya nito ng tuluyan kaya gano'n ang naging action niya.

"B-baekhyun, what do you mean?"

"Noong umalis ako two years ago, I made a promise to myself na magmomove on na ako sa'yo because you don't deserve someone like me. Hindi mo deserve ang push and pull na actions. Hindi mo deserve ang isang taong puro pag-alis ang alam na sagot sa problema," umiiyak pa rin si Baekhyun at hinahayaan lang siya ni Chanyeol na sabihin ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin. "I stayed in Bucheon for two years. I fixed myself, I got the air that I needed, and everything was alright but my heart was not."

All this time, nasa Bucheon lang pala siya? Kung nalaman lang ni Chanyeol ng mas maaga, siguro ay pumunta na siya ro'n one-month pagkatapos umalis ng singer para ayusin ang relasyon nila.

"It was finding you; it only wants you. If you think that I’m already over you, the answer is no—never. Sinubukan kong magmove on dahil sa loob ng dalawang taon, inisip kong imposible naman kung hindi ka pa nakakamove on sa akin; lalo na at iniwan kita ng gano'n gano'n lang. Natakot kasi ako na baka pagbalik ako, ako na lang 'yung nagmamahal so when you told me that you want me back, naghesitate ako. Mahal pa rin naman kita pero natakot ako na baka gusto mo lang ng second chance para masabing nakabawi ka sa mga nagawa mo noon. I was really afraid nang hindi ko marinig 'yung sagot na gustong marinig ng puso ko.”

Pansamantalang pumiglas si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol para titigan ito, diretso sa mata.

"Pero ngayong narinig ko na—na mahal mo pa pala ako—I won't hesitate anymore. Ang mahalaga sa akin ay 'yung mahal mo pa rin ako, I don't care kung babawi ka o hindi—ang mahalaga ay mahal mo pa rin ako kasi ako?" Ngumiti ng pagkatamis si Baekhyun sa kanya bago sabihing, "Mahal na mahal pa rin kita."

Walang segundong sinayang si Chanyeol at agad siyang naglean para angkinin ang labi ng maliit na binata. Naramdaman niya ang pagngiti ni Baekhyun sa halik nila at pag-agos ng luha mula sa mata nilang dalawa.

The kiss was innocent, chaste. No tongue and teeth were involved.

Parang may fire works sa loob ng tiyan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung ano ‘yung nararamdaman niya sa tiyan niya ngayong nalaman niyang mahal pa rin pala siya ni Baekhyun; sulit na sulit ang dalawang taong paghihintay.

Sa wakas, matatapos na ang sleepless night dahil sa pag-o-overthink kung mahal pa ba siya ni Baekhyun dahil sa singer na mismo nanggaling, hindi kailanman nawala ang pagmamahal niya sa rapper.

Wala ng ibang gusto si Chanyeol—ngayong magkakabalikan na sila ni Baekhyun ay mas ipaparamdam niya rito ang pagmamahal niya. Dahil sa nangyari noon, natutunan na rin niyang magtiwala sa sarili at sa singer; wala kasing patutunguhan ang pagdududa at insecurities niya, ayaw na niyang maulit ang mga pagkakamali niya noon.

Nang kapusin sa hangin ang dalawa ay bumitaw muna ang matangkad na binata upang ikulong ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa mga palad niya. “This time let’s be better—for ourselves and our relationship. I’ll make it up to you, baby. Let’s start again.”

“I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

“I love you most, Byun Baekhyun.”

Saka hinalikan ng rapper ang singer sa noo at niyakap ulit ng mahigpit ang isa’t isa and this time, wala na silang kawala, wala ng bibitaw.

Sa hindi kalayuan, may dalawang pares ng mata na pinapanood ang nangyayari sa dalawang binata sa kusina. Masaya sila para sa mga alaga lalo na’t alam nila kung ano ang pinagdaanan ng mga ito sa nakalipas na dalawang taon. Saksi sina Minseok at Jongdae sa lahat ng sakit, luha, kilig, at confusion na naramdaman nung dalawa and seeing them now, masaya at mukhang magkakaayos na, wala ng iba pang mahihiling ang dalawang Kim.

“Tingnan mo ‘yan, babe,” asik ni Minseok habang pinaahirin ang luha sa pisngi niya. “Sabi ko luto lang, eh, naglandian naman saka nagpaiyak.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Jongdae na naiyak din sa tabi niya. “Shh, let them enjoy it, babe.”

“I’m glad they’re finally okay.”

“Ako rin. They have come this far and for the record, kasama nila tayo.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papalubog na ang araw ngunit ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin sa tabing dagat ay damang-dama ng mga bisita sa okasyong nangyayari sa kasalukuyan. May iba’t ibang klase ng tao sa venue ng okasyon ngayon pero karamihan ay galing sa entertainment at showbiz industry.

Napupuno ng puting dekorasyon ang mga upuan ng mga dadalo. May iba’t ibang uri ng bulaklak ang makikita sa paligid at napupuno ng rose petals ang puting carpet na nakalatag patungo sa pinakaunahan ng venue. Amoy na amoy rin ang jasmine scented na mga kandila na nasa may gilid ng carpet, nakapatong sa mga puting mala- mini torch na poste. Simple lang ang disenyo na makikita sa buong paligid pero bakas ang pagka-elegante alam na pinagkagastusan talaga.

Ngayon ang araw ng _kasal_ ng dalawang binatang hindi biro ang pinagdaanan sa loob ng ilang taong relasyon nila. Emosyonal ang mga bisita sa okasyon ngayon dahil sa wakas, pagkatapos ng ilang taon ay masasaksihan na nila ang pag-iisang dibdib ng dalawang binatang ‘to.

“Hello, Junmyeon! Nasaan na ba kayo?! Magsisimula na ‘yung kasal oh! Bakit ba sa lahat ng event, dito pa talaga kayo malalate sa kasal ng _kaibigan_ niyo?! Bahala kayo, kapag nagtampo ‘to sa inyo. Hindi ko kayo sagot,” bulong ng pasigaw ni Minseok sa kabilang linya. Sa unahan siya nakaupo kaya dapat ay subtle lang ang mga kilos niya. Ayaw na ayaw ng dalawang groom ang late lalo na’t hindi lang basta-bastang tao sina Yixing at Junmyeon sa kanila.

“Naligaw kasi kami, okay?! Malapit na kami! Ipapark na lang ‘tong kotse kaya ‘wag ka ng mataranta!” Sabi ni Junmyeon, ‘wag daw mataranta si Minseok pero siya nga itong natataranta.

Wala pang limang minuto ay dumating na sina Yixing at Junmyeon saka umupo sa tabi ni Minseok. Hinihingal pa ang mga ito at nagpapasalamat na bago pa lang magsisimula ang kasal ngunit malungkot na hindi nila nasaksihan ang paglakad nung groom.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Oh Sehun and Lu Han in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband.”

Samut-saring emosyon ang nararamdaman ng bawat isa sa kasalukuyan ngunit nangingibabaw ang tuwa na sa wakas, ikakasal na sina _Sehun at Lu Han._

Habang ginagawa ang seremonya ay napapalingon si Chanyeol sa kanang parte ng venue, kung saan nakaupo ang kanyang nobyo na nakasuot ng puting polo na may maliit na bulaklak sa mga dibdib. He looks so breathtaking.

Tatlong taon na ang lumipas mula nung nagkabalikan sila pero sa tuwing titingnan niya si Baekhyun ay paulit-ulit lang siyang nahuhulog, palalim nang palalim bawat araw na dumadaan.

Marami ang nangyari sa loob ng tatlong taon. Ikinasal na sina Minseok at Jongdae, nagkaroon na ng Yixing si Junmyeon (‘yung boyfriend niyang taga-China rin, kaibigan ni Lu Han) at hindi na nila ito naaasar na tatandang binata, at marami pang iba. Nanatili naming mas matatag ang relasyon nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun at sa kaso nila, napatunayan nilang love is sweeter the second time around.

As individual artists naman, mas nagthrive rin ang mga career nila at napagdesisyunan nilang umalis na sa entertainment industry pagkatapos ng mga kontrata nila para magkaroon ng simpleng buhay.

Nasense yata nito na nakatingin siya kaya tumingin din nito sa kanya saka siya binigyan ng isang matamis na matamis na ngiti. “I love you,” Baekhyun mouthed.

“I love you,” bulong pabalik ni Chanyeol.

Tulad ng plano ay ikinasal nga sila Lu Han three years later. Isinapubliko na rin nila ang kanilang relasyon nang aminin nila ang nalalapit na kasal noong nakaraang buwan.

Napaisip tuloy si Chanyeol, kalian kaya sila? Kailan kaya magiging handa si Baekyun? Kasi siya, handa na siya; handang-handa na at hindi na siya makapaghintay na makasama ang nobyo hanggang sa huling hininga nila.

“I now pronounce you as husband and husband. Mr. Oh, you may kiss your groom."

Mabilis na natapos ang seremonya ng kasal at nagtayuan silang lahat para palakpakan ang dalawang bagong kasal. Kitang-kita ang saya sa mata nilang dalawa, lalo na ni Sehun na umiyak pa kanina habang nagrerecite ng vow niya para sa asawa. Pinagtatawanan lang siya ni Han kanina pero umiiyak na rin pala ito dahil sa sobrang saya na nararamdaman.

Tulad ng nakasanayan, ibabato ng groom ang bouquet na hawak niya at kung sino ang makakasalo, sila raw ang susunod na ikakasal.

Nangunguna sina Junmyeon at Baekhyun sa tumpok ng mga tao na nag-aabang sa bouquet na ihahagis ni Lu Han dahil sa kanilang magkakaibigan, sila na lang naman ang hindi pa kasal.

Nakangiti lang sa tabi at tahimik silang pinapanood ng mga nobyo nila, lahat ay nakaabang kung kanino nga ba babagsak ang bouquet.

“Ready? 1! 2! 3!” Hinagis ni Han patalikod ang bulaklak at sa pag-aagawan nil ani Baekhyun ay nakuha ito ni Junmyeon pero inabot niya ito kay Baekhyun.

“Bakit sa akin? Ikaw ang nakakuha, ah?” Takang-taka ito sa ginawa ni Junmyeon dahil nakuha na nga niya, bakit ibinigay pa sa iba? Akala ba niya gustong-gusto nang maikasal ng kaibigan?

May kumalabit sa kanya sa likod saka niya lang napansin na wala na palang ibang tao sa may altar ng venue, _sila na lang ni Chanyeol._

Nag-umpisa ng kabahan si Baekhyun _. Ano na naman bang pakulo ito, Park Chanyeol?!_

“Baby,” sabi ng nobyo sa kanya. “Ang galing ng baby ko, nasalo ang bouquet.”

“Ha? No, inabot lang sa akin ni Junmyeon-hyung ‘to.”

Pinapanood sila ng mga bisita nila Sehun kaya medyo naanxious si Baekhyun sa ginagawa nila. Bukod sa naiwan silang dalawa sa unahan ay nakangiti ang mga kaibigan nila sa kanilang dalawa na nasa unahan.

“Byun Baekhyun,” kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay niyang nanginginig sa na sa kaba. Ano ba kasi ang nangyayari? “We have been together for seven years already. Ang dami na nating pinagdaanan at umabot pa tayo sa puntong akala natin ay hindi na tayo magbabalikan. This day still feels surreal, kasi hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang tinanggap mo ulit ako.”

“Oo naman, why would I reject you if we feel the same?” Tanong niya para mabawasan kahit papaano ang kabog sa dibdib niya. “Saka ano ba ‘tong ginagawa mo? Dito pa talaga sa harapan ng mga bisita, nakakahiya!”

“Shh,” nilagay ni Chanyeol ang hintuturo niya sa tapat ng labi ng singer. “Thank you for those seven years of being the best boyfriend for me, baby… but I think, okay na ‘yon. Tama na.”

“W-what? What do you mean? Umayos ka nga, Chnayeol! Kung makikipaghiwalay ka sa akin, ‘wag naman dito, please? Pag-usapan natin ‘to ng maayos, babe. Madadaan natin ‘to sa maayos na usapan, please.” Hindi napigilang umiyak ni Baekhyun dahil sa mga naririnig niya kay Chanyeol.

Bakit may gano’n? Bakit parang tunog nakikipaghiwalay ito sa kanya at bakit naman dito sa harapan ng maraming tao?

Hindi handa si Baekhyun. Hindi siya kailanman magiging handa lalo na sa araw na iiwan na siya ni Chanyeol. Sobrang sakit—akala niya sila na hanggang dulo pero hind—

“Marry me,” lumuhod si Chanyeol saka naglabas ng isang velvet box mula sa bulsa nito. “Marry me, Byun Baekhyun, and let us spend the rest of our lives beside each other.”

Hindi makasagot ang singer sa sinabi ng kanyang nobyo. Kanina lang, akala niya ay nakikipaghiwalay na ito sa kanya pero ang totoo pala ay magpropropose ito ng kasal?!

“Nagpaiyak ka pa, stupid giant,” sagot ni Baekhyun sabay takip sa mukha niya at compose ng sarili para sa final answer niya.

“So?”

“Of course, I’ll marry you! Wala akong pakialam kung saan o kung kailan basta sa’yo ako ikakasal, I don’t care about everything else.”

Sinuot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang isang simpleng engagement ring na may maliit na bato sa gitna at saktong-sakto sa hugis ng daliri niya.

Tumutulo na rin ang luha ng rapper na siyang pinahirin ni Baekhyun at saka ito niyakap ng mahigpit.

“Napakaiyakin nating dalawa, baby,” bungisngis ng matangkad na binata habang nakayakap sa no—fiancé niya.

“Ikaw kasi, eh, kung ano-ano ‘yang pakulo mo,” bumitaw na si Baekhyun sa yakapan nila saka mahinang pinalo sa dibdib si Chanyeol.

“Anything for my king.”

“Ayan ka na naman sa mga cheesy mong banat!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Wait… beach wedding din ha?”

“Garden wedding ang gusto ko!”

“Beach!”

“Garden!”

“Rock, paper, scissors tayo mamaya. Kung sinong manalo, siya ang masusunod.”

“Magpractice ka na sa salamin, Park Chanyeol. Ipapanalo ko ‘to.”

**Author's Note:**

> una sa lahat, gusto kong magpasalamat sa iyo at umabot ka hanggang dito sa dulo! sa prompter naman, sana ay nakulayan ko ng maayos ang prompt mo through this fic at sana ay nagustuhan mo ang naisulat ko + gusto ko lang sabihin na oo, nag-enjoy ako sa pagsusulat ng fic na 'toooo :) gusto ko ring magpasalamat sa mods ng byparalumanfest at sobraaaaang bait at understanding nila, as in! first time kong sumali na ficfest na ito pero alam kong hindi ito ang huli uwu sa aking beta reader!!! pang-ilan na ba natin ito? us2 mo pa? HAHAHAHA
> 
> ulit, sana ay nagustuhan niyo ang aking fic! see you next time? CHAROT... o hind


End file.
